Aquí Estamos Todos Locos
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Alicia tiene 26 años, llega el momento de regresar a Wonderland, sólo que esta vez lleva un invitado. La gente está desapareciendo, Alicia tratará de detenerlo y así salvar al único hombre que probablemente ha amado. Burton.
1. 1 Regreso

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id****.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

Notas de la Autora: Se los pongo tal cual lo dijo President Laura Roslin: "Ok, Yo se que en la versión de Burton, la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones es la misma persona, pero aquí lo voy a cambiar". Ella las maneja como diferentes personas.

**Aquí Estamos Todos Locos**

1. Regreso. -

El viento soplaba sobre sus suaves rizos de cabello rubio sobre su cara, con su nariz inhalaba los olores del puerto que se mezclaban con la brisa del mar salado. Se sonrió a si misma, con las manos aferradas a la baranda de madera del navío. Se envolvió un poco más en su abrigo, mientras que la brisa recogía su cabello, azotándolo sobre su cara y picando sus mejillas.

¡"Señorita Kingsley"! ¡Ya puede desembarcar!

Alicia se volteó regiamente hacía el hombre que le hablo y asintió, levantando un poco su falda y avanzando por el puente. No habría nadie para recibirla esta vez al momento que desembarcara. Su madre había fallecido, así como su padre y la mayoría de sus más viejos amigos. Por su puesto, todavía tenía a su hermana, pero Margaret estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando a su bebé, la cual tuvo mientras Alicia se había ido a uno de sus viajes, por lo que apenas y tenía tiempo de visitarla y ver que había llegado sana y salva a casa. No era que le importara el asunto – a la edad de 26 años, Alicia era más que capaz de cuidarse por si misma. Excepto en las noches que tenía visiones de una malvada Reina Roja, extraños animales que hablan y un Sombrerero que estaba al filo de la locura que plagaban sus sueños.

Había un carruaje esperándola cuando ella bajo del barco – el chofer le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir, pero ella lo declinó, subiéndose y sentándose en su asiento, lista para su viaje a casa. Sería relajante ser capaz de dormir en su propia cama en lugar del duro colchón de la nave o de algún tipo de cama extraña sobre el suelo en China. Ella había regresado después de una larga excursión un una gran parte del mundo – había añadido tres puestos más. Uno en Sudáfrica y Australia y un segundo más en China, dónde Alicia había ido personalmente a inspeccionarlos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. La nieve gentilmente comenzó a caer, agregándose a la manta blanca que ya cubría todo. El verde de los árboles se había desvanecido, solo las oscuras y enredadas ramas eran apenas visibles contra el blanco de la nieve. Sin embargo, el bosque siempre sería su lugar favorito para estar cada vez que regresara a casa – le permite tener tiempo para ella misma. Ella realmente se podría relajar más cuando estaba afuera que confinada en cuatro paredes.

Pero Alicia realmente prefería mucho más cuando el bosque era verde.

_Verde_

Un par de ojos verdes cruzaron velozmente por su mente, junto con un viejo sombrero marrón con un listón rosa. Sacudió su cabeza. Ella no quería pensar en eso en ese momento. Ya era el hazmerreír de la mayoría de la sociedad londinense a causa de sus tontas historias – la gente le pedía con frecuencia que relatara sus historias a sus hijos, mientras que los otros nada más querían saber la historia para poder hablar con sus amigos a espaldas de Alicia. Ella nada más ponía su otra mejilla y continuaba con su vida. Ella había llegado a comprender que no tenía importancia si le creían o no. Había sucedido, Alicia lo sabía y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Habían pasado casi 7 años desde su última visita. Ella había prometido que regresaría, pero su nueva vida la había arrastrado a un torbellino de actividades. Ella regresó a donde creía que se encontraba el árbol, pero no encontró a ningún conejo y ninguna madriguera por la cual pudiera brincar. Extrañaba a sus amigos y estaba resuelta a encontrarlos. Cada vez que ella veía algún movimiento en los arbustos iba y lo investigaba, una parte de su curiosidad le decía que era un conejo blanco con chaleco corriendo por los arbustos tratando de guiarla al País de las Maravillas una vez más.

Pero ahí no había conejos con chalecos o madrigueras por las cuales caer. Si ella no lo supiera bien, podría decir que era otro sueño.

La mansión que le había sido heredada por su madre, se veía en el horizonte una vez que comenzó a salir del bosque, bajando por un largo camino que la llevaba hasta allí. Ella vivía sola, exceptuando por los sirvientes que se encargaban de ella y de los trabajadores que cuidaban de los jardines y preservaban su condición. Era una casa muy hermosa – su padre la había comprado mucho antes de que ella hubiera nacido y había vivido en esa casa toda su vida. Era casi raro no oír a su hermana quejarse de algo o a su madre diciéndole que se regresara y se pusiera sus medias – ella seguía sin usarlas, al igual que el corsé, con el que la mayoría de la gente se escandalizaba si no lo usaba.

El carruaje se detuvo enfrente de los escalones y ella bajo, la grava crujía bajo sus botas. Alzó la mirada y observo la casa durante un momento admirando su belleza – había estado lejos demasiado tiempo.

Una vez adentro, dejo su abrigo y lo colgó cuidadosamente en el perchero de la sala, dirigiéndose derecho a su recamara. Era su vieja habitación - era la misma desde que ella era una niña. La casa estaba en silencio mientras caminaba por el pasillo abriendo la puerta de su habitación. La primera cosa que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y el vestido que usaba – era todavía demasiado formal para su gusto.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo – 7 años habían cambiado a Alicia, ya no era la ingenua niña de 19 años si no una jovencita de 26 años, con el cabello más largo de lo que jamás lo había tenido. Seguía teniendo más o menos la misma altura – estaba agradecida de que dejara de crecer. Ya había tenido suficiente de encogerse y crecer durante su vida. Su piel era de un color más cremoso y con un poco más de pecas se podían ver debajo del ligero maquillaje que llevaba, pero de ahí en fuera, no había muchos cambios. Todavía parecía un poco frágil, pero eso tenía solución.

Ella había tenido suficiente y la reducción cada vez mayor de toda una vida. Su piel era más cremoso y un poco más de pecas podría ser visto bajo el pálido maquillaje que llevaba, pero por lo demás, no hubo muchos cambios. Aún parecía un poco demasiado frágil, pero se las arregló.

El sol se estaba poniendo sobre las copas de los árboles después de que ella saliera de tomar un baño, así que se puso uno de sus vestidos azul pálido, se puso sus botas de nuevo y envolviéndose en su abrigo se dirigió a las escaleras para salir al jardín. Éste también estaba cubierto de nieve pero los caminos habían sido limpiados para que ella pudiera caminar sin tener que preocuparse por la nieve. Hacía frío, pero a Alicia no le importaba. Los jardines eran otro de los lugares en dónde se podía sentir conectada con – con su fallecido padre y el País de las Maravillas.

Se abrazó a si misma mientras caminaba, la nieve caía suavemente pegándose en sus largos rizos. De repente una taza de té le vendría muy bien – tendría que hacer uno antes de ir a la cama.

Alicia llegó a su lugar habitual en el centro del jardín – la fuente, cuya tubería estaba congelada y el agua no corría en este momento. Una delgada capa de hielo se había formado encima del agua en la piscina de la fuente, sin embargo, ella pasó los dedos cuidadosamente por arriba de la superficie. Era tan liso como un espejo.

Suspirando, miró hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban como agujeros en una hoja de color negro. Ellas guiñaban hacia ella y les sonrió levemente.

Un movimiento en los arbustos llamó su atención y volteó curiosa.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Llamo, pero no recibió respuesta. Claro que no – estaba siendo tonta. Los arbustos se movieron otra vez y Alicia frunció en seño. Continuó avanzando hacia ellos, haciéndolos a un lado – no había nada.

"Extraño". Se dijo a sí misma. Quizá sólo lo había imaginado. La idea le pareció divertida y casi se echó a reír. Después de haber vivido algo semejante, simplemente no podía imaginar más cosas. Todas eran reales.

------

"Casi pensé que se te había olvidado" Margaret le comentó a Alicia mientras esta aparecía por la puerta – considerando la cantidad de nieve que hay afuera, la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la elegante mansión de Margaret y su esposo.

"No, para nada, sólo llegando un poco tarde. Tratando de acostumbrarme a estar otra vez en tierra" Alicia le contestaba suavemente. Margaret asintió mientras la tomaba del brazo y la escoltaba al salón de baile. No había tanta gente como en su fiesta de compromiso, pero aún así el número de personas la sorprendió. Alguna de la gente volteó a verla mientras entraba en la habitación, otros la saludaron con frialdad y otras la involucraban en sus animadas conversaciones, haciéndole de vez en cuando preguntas acerca de sus viajes.

La sobrina de Alicia, Caroline, era más grande de lo que la recordaba, pero seguía siendo hermosa - rizos rubios claros, impresionantes ojos azules y piel clara. Se parecía más a Margaret y a Alicia que al padre, quien tomaba su mano mientras Carolina miraba a toda la gente. Con su otra mano se aferró a su falda azul, Alicia le sonrió con cariño.

"¡Alicia!"

Carolina era el único miembro de la familia a la que le gustaba realmente oír sus historias. Alicia esperaba un abrazo de la niña mientras Carolina corría hacia ella riendo.

"Hola, ¿Haz sido buena mientras estuve fuera?"

"Claro que si ma'am" ella asintió. "¿Me contarás una historia?"

"Puede que esta noche, cuando haya menos gente, pero no en este momento. Se supone que debes estar disfrutando de tu fiesta, después de todo es tu cumpleaños". Ella le sonrió mientras Caroline reía. Alicia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse, dejando que se fuera con su madre, presumiendo de que Alicia le iba a contar una historia más tarde esa noche.

La cena estuvo lista media hora más tarde y Alicia se sentó a lado de su hermana – lo cual era bueno, porque no estaba segura de que el marido de Margaret pudiera entablar una conversación con ella ahí. Viejos amigos, seguro. Ella todavía no le contaba a su hermana para no arruinar su matrimonio, pero Alicia todavía mantenía el secreto en caso de que fuera necesario contarlo más adelante.

Un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a presentarse en el fondo de su mente, así que antes del postre se disculpó y se dirigió a la salida. El sol se estaba poniendo mientras se paraba en el porche y comenzaba a seguir el camino que llevaba al bosque, necesitaba un poco de paz y silencio. Fiestas y multitudes hacían que le dieran dolores de cabeza de manera constante, así que siempre trataba de alejarse un rato durante las mismas si es que no se había ido a casa. Se pudo haber ido a casa, pero no quería romper la promesa hecha a su sobrina.

Siguió el camino hacia la salida del jardín, a través de los jardines y se dirigió al bosque. Estaba oscuro, haciéndole más difícil el ver, pero ella podía ver con la luz de la luna. Alguien probablemente podría estar buscándola en estos momentos, pero a Alicia no le importaba. Ella podía cuidarse por si misma. Después de todo mato al Jabberwocky, ¿no?

La nieve crujía bajo sus botas mientras hacía un nuevo camino hacia el bosque, el borde de su vestido blanco estaba comenzando a mojarse ya que no se lo había recogido al caminar por la nieve. Paso el primer grupo de árboles en el bosque, pasando distraídamente los dedos sobre la madera muerta de los árboles, mientras empujaba las ramas de su camino, esquivándolas de esta manera. Estaba canturreando ahora, una melodía inquietante que su padre solía cantar cuando ella no podía dormir. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de la melodía se convirtiera en un poema con rimas, las palabras que llegaban fácilmente de los labios de Alicia.

"Cuidado con el Jabberwocky, hijo mío. Las mandíbulas que muerden, las garras que capturan. Cuidado con el pájaro Jubjub, aléjate del furioso Bandersnatch" Ella no estaba segura de cómo se sabía este poema, pero recientemente se le hacía muy familiar, así que continuó con esa tonta cosa mientras caminaba entre los árboles.  
"Él tomó con su mano la espada Vorpal, hace mucho tiempo, el enemigo que buscaba. Así que se quedó descansando en el árbol Tumtum y se quedo un tiempo pensando.

"¿Qué es esa rima?"

Alicia se volvió sorprendida y vio a Caroline ahí parada envuelta en su abrigo favorito y sus botas hasta las rodillas. La nieve casi le llegaba a las rodillas, pero se miraba demasiado adorable e inocente.

"Sólo un viejo poema que un amigo me enseñó" Alicia se agachó buscando la mano de Caroline. La niña la agarró y continuaron caminando – nadie las echaría de menos si daban un corto paseo. Alicia le debía una historia después de todo. "¿Y que hay de esa historia?"

Caroline asintió.

"Bueno, había una vez una tierra llamada Wonderland, donde nada tenía sentido. Los animales hablaban y una hermosa Reina Blanca gobernaba. También había un Sombrerero Loco, una liebre loca de marzo, un par de gemelos y un pequeño lirón. Un día, una pequeña niña cayó en la madriguera de un conejo después de que ella había estado siguiendo a un conejo blanco con chaleco y llego a Wonderland. Ella tuvo una fabulosa fiesta de té con la liebre de marzo y el sombrerero, hablaba con las flores y conoció a la hermana mayor de la Reina Blanca, la Reina Roja. La reina era horrible, pero afortunadamente la pequeña niña pudo escapar y regreso a su mundo.

"Eso no es un final muy feliz." Caroline interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. Alice se rió entre dientes.

"Eso es porque no he terminado."

"Oh".

"Varios años después, la chica regreso a Wonderland. Ahí encontró que la malvada Reina Roja se había apoderado del reino y hacía que la gente la obedeciera con el malvado Jabberwocky – era una gran bestia que escupía fuego y no era muy amable que dijéramos. Se suponía que la chica estaba destinada a salvarlos, por lo que se infiltró en el castillo de la Reina Roja bajo sus narices, tomó la espada Vorpal con la cual mataría al Jabberwocky y corrió al palacio de la Reina Blancas en el lomo del Bandersnatch, que era un animal grande que cuidaba a la Reina Roja. La Reina Roja y Blanca condujeron a sus ejércitos unos contra otros y la chica terminó luchando contra el Jabberwocky, lo decapitó y salvó Wonderland. La Reina Blanca fue restituida en el trono y desterró a su hermana para siempre.

"¿Qué pasa con la niña?"

"Tenía que regresar a su casa."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con todos sus amigos?"

"Ella los echaría de menos y probablemente aún los extraña terriblemente." Alice respondió. Ella echaba mucho de menos Wonderland y a sus amigos. Hasta la fecha se arrepentía de la decisión de dejar Wonderland - parte de ella se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido se hubiera quedado.

"Eso es demasiado triste"

"Así es, pero prometió regresar a visitar a sus amigos de nuevo"

"Eso es bueno"

La nieve había dejado de caer, dejando a Alicia con algunos de los copos que aún no se derretían en su cabello. A ella siempre le gustó el invierno. A pesar de que el bosque no era tan denso, ella y su padre solía venir a jugar en la nieve. Margaret y su madre había sido a demasiadas recatadas para hacerlo, pero a ella y su padre les encantó. Lo echaba de menos cuando los recuerdos surgían. Pero ahora ella tiene que enseñar a Caroline todas las cosas secretas que había aprendido de niña - todas las cosas que Margaret nunca le enseñaría.

Algo en la nieve llamó la atención de Alicia - pequeñas huellas que cruzaban el camino dirigiéndose hacia el Este, a lo más profundo del bosque. Frunciendo el ceño, su curiosidad fue mayor y comenzó a seguirlas con Caroline a su lado. Nunca había visto huellas como estas antes y se preguntó a que clase de animal pertenecían.

Las huellas llegaban hasta un pequeño claro en donde se encontraba un pequeño estanque, su superficie era tan lisa como el vidrio desde que se congeló. En el centro se encontraba un pequeño conejo blanco – esta vez no traía chaleco – temblando de frío.

"Pobrecito". Alicia susurró, el conejo intentaba avanzar por el hielo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Se compadeció de él y finalmente decidió ayudarlo, caminando con cuidado por el hielo. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo.

Comenzó a caminar sobre el hielo cuidadosamente hacia el centro del estanque y el conejo comenzó a alejarse de ella visiblemente asustado.

"No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño." Alice dijo en voz baja y dio otro paso - Algo crujió bajo sus pies. Se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia abajo. Su rostro se reflejaba en la superficie pero una larga cuarteadura la cortaba por la mitad. El hielo estaba comenzando a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies - Bueno, ella no había pensado en eso.

Con mucho cuidado se inclinó hacía adelante y consiguió sujetar al conejo mientras este se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero lo acerco más a su pecho mirando a su alrededor. El hielo se estaba quebrando desde donde ella se encontraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Si permanecía ahí, caería. ¿Y si corriera para evitarlo?

Alice respiró hondo y trató de calmar sus nervios por un buen rato. Ella podía hacerlo. Sólo era de hielo. Podría llegar a la orilla.

"¡Alicia!" Caroline le llama desde la orilla, corriendo hacia ella, sintiendo su angustia.

"¡No Caroline, quédate ahí!"

La chica no la escuchó y salió corriendo sobre el hielo.

Alice dio un paso más y sintió que el hielo se derrumbó bajo sus pies. Ella gritó, pero se perdió cuando cayó a través de la superficie, sumergirse en las heladas aguas. Hacía un frío glacial, con la sensación de miles de pequeñas agujas en su piel. Su respiración se hizo más difícil mientras miraba frenéticamente a todos lados - todo estaba oscuro. No podía saber para donde estaba la superficie. El conejo seguía aferrado con fuerza en su brazo y el otro lo agitaba frenéticamente para tratar de encontrar la superficie o al menos tratar de encontrar a Carolina que se había caído con ella en las oscuras aguas del tanque.

Sus pulmones ardían como fuego mientras el frío le causaba un dolor punzante que comenzaba a ceder al entumecimiento. Continuó pataleando, tratando de nada en una dirección hasta que encontró la resbaladiza y fría superficie. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de romper el hielo, pero este era bastante sólido aun con las grietas que presentaba. No podía encontrar el hoyo por el cual había caído y cada segundo que pasaba los pulmones le ardían más.

Golpeó en el hielo, había olvidado al conejo, ya que lo golpeaba con ambas manos y este no se movía y podía sentirse cada vez más mareado por la falta de oxígeno. Por reflejo, abrió la boca y trató de inhalar, pero sólo recibió una bocanada de agua. Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua y su visión se oscureció – todo desapareció a su alrededor.

------

La Reina Blanca miraba con cariño la fuente de su jardín, deslizó sus pálidos dedos sobre la superficie, mientras una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. El familiar rostro de una niña había aparecido, sus labios tenían un color azul pálido, no obstante, ella se encontraba ahí. Miró al conejo blanco encaramado cuidadosamente en el borde de la fuente moviendo suavemente su nariz observando todo. La reina movió su mano sobre el agua y la imagen desapareció.

"Alicia está regresando. Nuestro campeón ha venido a salvarnos una vez más." La Reina Blanca sonrió, cruzando sus manos sobre su falda.

"¿Cuándo?" El conejo le preguntó.

"Esta noche".

"¿Debo de informar a los demás?"

"No, todavía no. Ella estará aquí muy pronto." La Reina Blanca volvió a mirar a la fuente, con una mirada extraña mencionó; "Qué extraño, trae a un invitado."

------

Alice se despertó gritando y jadeando en busca de aire. Sus pulmones se inflaban con el aire fresco de su alrededor, la sensación de ardor desapareció después de unas cuantas profundas respiraciones. En cuclillas sobre el suelo, se obligó a regular su respiración mientras que su cabeza disipaba toda la niebla para poder observar lo que había a su alrededor.

El sol era brillante cuando se sentó en una banca a lado de la laguna, cuya superficie era tan lisa como el espejo. Estaba en un claro del bosque – excepto porque del otro lado de la laguna había unos pequeños acantilados que se levantaban desde el suelo. Los árboles que la rodeaban estaban completamente verdes, con flores de diferentes colores floreciendo, eran brillantes y sorprendentes, casi demasiado brillantes para ser reales.

Se levantó del suelo todavía mojada. Su vestido se ajustaba a ella como una segunda piel, el pelo lo llevaba pegado a su cuello y frente. Se quitó sus zapatos ya arruinados. Se quitó los pasadores que le quedaban en el cabello y se deshizo de ellos. La mitad de ella quería quitarse la ropa empapada, pero no lo hizo, sin saber que alguien la acechaba.

Su mirada se posó sobre el pequeño cuerpo colapsado a pocos metros de ella. Alicia se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Caroline. Arrodillándose junto a ella, giró su pequeño cuerpo buscándole el pulso, encontrándolo. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio antes de dejar descansar su mano encima de la mejilla de la niña.

"Caroline, vamos despierta" le murmuró. Paso un largo momento antes de que los ojos de la niña se abrieran y parpadearan en confusión.

"¿Alicia?"

"Hola. ¿Estás bien? Le pregunto mientras la recogía cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

El siguiente problema que encontró es que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Inglaterra. Ahí era invierno y parecía que aquí era verano. Además de que en Londres no había tanto follaje, por lo que concluyó que estaba fuera del país.

Así que ¿en dónde se encontraban?

Parte de ella quería creer que estaba en Wonderland. Eso es lo que la mayoría de ella decía, pero sabía que eso era imposible. No había caído por una madriguera de conejo o nada por el estilo.

Sabía que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era preguntarle a alguien. Levantando un poco su falda, comenzó a caminar por una pequeña vereda que era visible entre dos árboles, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que el Sombrerero Loco saliera de atrás de un árbol y le preguntara que en que se parecía un cuervo a un escritorio. Caroline la seguía a la altura de su hombro, sus manos aferradas a la falda mojada de Alicia, estaba demasiado cansada para preguntar en donde se encontraban ahora.

El le dijo que no se iba a recordar, pero si lo hizo. La gente lo le creía – a través de sus historias había algo que hacía que se entretuviera ella misma y los demás que la escucharan. La mayoría decía que estaba loca – loca como el Sombrerero. Sus labios se arquearon formando una sonrisa.

Quito las ramas de su cara mientras caminaba por el estrecho sendero - llegando a una desviación en dónde se veían dos caminos, ni más oscuros ni más claros, preguntándose que camino debía tomar. Se detuvo un momento mirando hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, admitiendo mentalmente que probablemente estaba perdida. Por otra parte, si estaba en Wonderland, uno no se perdía. Siempre era encontrado.

"Bien, bien, bien." Una cantarina voz familiar se oía y Alice se volvió, tratando de localizarla. Una sonrisa grande apareció debajo de una rama antes que los ojos y después el resto del gato, que estaba colgado boca abajo sujetando la rama con la cola. "Si es Alicia, que vuelve a salvarnos".

"¿Salvarlos de qué?" Se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras soltaba su falda, sintiendo a Caroline en sus brazos mientras miraba al gato. El gato sólo sonrió, flotando en el aire hacia ella. Se sentó en sus hombros, enrollando su cola alrededor de su rostro, ocasionándole cosquillas en la nariz, mientras esta se la quitaba - se convirtió en humo.

"La Reina Blanca podrá explicártelo mejor que yo". Su voz hizo eco a su alrededor.

"¿De tu historia?" -Preguntó Caroline, curioso ahora. "¡Y ese gatito puede volar! ¿Es esto un sueño, Alicia?"

Alice sólo podía ignorarla.

"¿Me podrías llevar con ella?"

"¿No te acuerdas del camino?"

"Por supuesto que no. Han pasado 7 años."

El gato se rió entre dientes, apareciendo unas pulgadas delante de su cara. Ella dio un grito de asombro, trastabillando un poco hacia atrás, agarrando a Caroline un poco más fuerte.

"El tiempo no tiene ningún sentido aquí". Le respondió con pereza.

"Por favor, sólo llévame con la Reina Blanca." Ella insistió. "Nos gustaría quitarnos estas ropas húmedas".

"Bien, bien". Suspiró, apagando el camino de la izquierda. "Vengan conmigo, pequeña Alicia y compañía y les enseñaré el camino. Pero solo hasta la Reina Blanca, no más".


	2. 2 Corazones

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

Notas de la Autora: Se los pongo tal cual lo dijo President Laura Roslin: "Ok, Yo se que en la versión de Burton, la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones es la misma persona, pero aquí lo voy a cambiar". Ella las maneja como diferentes personas.

2. Corazones. -

La Reina Blanca estaba esperando a la joven en las escaleras del palacio, junto con el conejo blanco a sus pies. El gato apareció junto a los pies de la Reina mientras Alicia se acercaba, apretándose su húmedo vestido - que ahora se encontraba lleno de barro por causa del camino del bosque. Caroline se encontraba dormida recostada en su hombro

"Hola Alicia." Saludó regiamente mientras la chica se llegaba a ella. "Has venido justo a tiempo".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

La Reina Blanca miró hacia el cielo por un momento - Alicia le siguió la mirada sorprendida de ver nubes de tormenta. Un relámpago se dejo ver, apenas escuchando el trueno. Alicia frunció el ceño – no podía recordar si podía llover en Wonderland.

"Tal vez sería mejor hablar dentro." La Reina Blanca murmuró, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y acompañándola al interior del castillo. El palacio estaba tal como lo recordaba, un poco menos tranquilo de lo que solía ser. La idea le hizo pensar a Alicia - pero sus pensamientos estaban siendo absorbidos lentamente por uno más importante: ¿Dónde estaba el Sombrerero?

Alicia fue a cambiarse de ropa y Caroline a dormir en otra de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Alicia se puso un vestido azul claro, que no dudaba que hubiese sido de la reina, fue acompañada a la sala donde la reina estaba bebiendo una taza de té. La Liebre de Marzo se sentó al otro lado mientras murmuraba cosas para si mismo y bebía ruidosamente de su propia taza de té.

"Te ves hermosa cuando no estas con la ropa mojada". Le dijo la reina. "Esos viejos vestidos míos te quedan muy bien" Si en esta ocasión decides quedarte con nosotros, eres bienvenida a quedártelos." Ella cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, mientras sus dedos rodeaban la suave tela del vestido, luego hizo un gesto para que Alicia tomara asiento. ¿Quedarse? Era una idea que apenas pasó por su mente - ¿Ella quería quedarse esta vez?

Pero eso no le importaba en este momento. Tenía cosas más importantes que discutir.

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora, otro Jabberwocky? Alicia preguntó. La Reina Blanca suspiró, observando los grandes ventanales del salín en donde la lluvia suavemente comenzó a caer sobre las ventanas. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo.

"Las cosas no están bien en Wonderland".

"¿Es tu hermana otra vez?"

"Parte de eso, sí." Ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo la cara a Alicia, que ahora estaba aferrada a su propia taza de té con las manos pálidas. Finalmente fue recuperando algo de color en la cara, los labios ya no los tenía de color azul claro como cuando llegó. Alicia frunció el ceño.

"Pero usted la desterró."

"Sí, pero ya ves, a veces hay otras formas de regresar". La Reina Blanca dijo en voz baja. "Mi hermana, la Reina Roja, se ha aliado con nuestra media hermana, la Reina de Corazones".

"¿Usted tiene otra hermana?"

"Sí. Ella y yo reinábamos Wonderland desde el Este y el Oeste de manera conjunta, hasta que Iracebeth decidió usurpar el torno. Su palacio está en el este, al otro lado del desierto de tablero de ajedrez, donde desterré a nuestra hermana mayor junto con la Sota Ilosovic." La mayor de las mujeres miró su taza de té. "La Reina de Corazones es más peligroso que la Reina Roja, es por eso que estoy bastante preocupada."

"¡Pensé que la Reina Roja era la Reina de Corazones!"

"Mucha gente comete el error de confundir a esas dos". La Reina Blanca murmuró. "La Reina de Corazones en realidad trata de ser agradable cuando las conoces, pero sólo para poder hacer que te unas a sus oscuros planes". Ella arrugó la nariz. "Iracebeth simplemente fue cruel. Ni siquiera trató de jugar limpio. Ni siquiera cuando era una niña y trataba de robar mis juguetes..." Hubo una nota amarga en la voz de la reina. Alicia se aclaró la garganta con un poco de torpeza.

"¿Así que te gustaría que te ayudara a luchar contra ella?" Para Alicia fue fácil aceptar esta información - si la primera vez la hubieran dicho, ella habría rechazado todo. Sin embargo, esta era su tercera vez en Wonderland y el hecho de que estaba destinada a salvarlos, no era un concepto nuevo para ella.

"Como ustedes saben, no puedo luchar. Va contra mis votos. Pero enfrentarte a la Reina de Corazones por ti misma no es muy sabio. Vamos a necesitar a unos cuantos amigos."

"¿Cómo el Sombrerero?"

La cara de la reina se puso triste, Alicia se dio cuenta y la miró con los ojos ligeramente empañados.

"Esa es otra parte." Ella dijo lentamente y la respiración de Alicia se detuvo por un momento en la garganta. "Las dos han comenzado a capturar a los habitantes de Wonderland – a animales y humanos por igual - y enviarlos a una cárcel que se encuentra escondida en lo más profundo de la selva que conecta mi reino con el del Este. El Sombrerero fue tomado como prisionero, así como los mellizos Tweedle, por no mencionar a los numerosos animales. Toda persona acusada de ayudarte o servirme está siendo encerrada."

"Entonces voy a salvarlo."

"¿Alicia?"

Ambos voltearon a ver a Caroline de pie en la puerta de la sala, mirando a la Reina Blanca y a la Liebre de Marzo con los ojos como platos. La Reina Blanca le hizo señas y Caroline se acerco, lo que permitió que la sujetara en sus brazos, alisando el pequeño vestido que se había puesto para que no se enfermara con la ropa mojada.

"Bueno, no eres tu una preciosa criaturita." Murmuró La Reina Blanca, acomodándole los pequeños rizos de la cara a Caroline. La pequeña niña miro con curiosidad a Alicia y luego a la Reina Blanca.

"Eres muy bonita. ¿Eres una princesa?"

"Solía serlo, pero yo soy una reina ahora".

"Señora, esta es mi sobrina, Caroline. Caroline, esta es la Reina Blanca." Alice dijo lentamente, tratando de adivinar como reaccionaría la niña, teniendo en cuenta que Alicia sólo le había contado la historia la noche anterior. Caroline abrió los ojos como platos y parpadeó con atención hacia la Reina Blanca y luego a Alicia una vez más.

"¿Como la historia?"

"Sí. Exactamente igual que la historia."

"¿Dónde está tu malvada hermana?" Preguntó Caroline y Alicia se echó a reír, incapaz de poder contenerla por mucho tiempo. La Reina Blanca también se rió.

"Veo que has estado contando historias". Ella le dijo a Alicia y luego miró a Caroline. "No tienes por que preocuparte querida." Le dijo suavemente. Caroline entrecerró los ojos y miró a Alicia.

"¿Eres tu la muchacha en la historia, tía Alicia?

Alice sonrió.

"Tal vez". Le respondió.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están tus amigos?"

"…Están, eh, escondidos".

"¿Cómo en el juego de las escondidas? ¿El juego que Tommy juega conmigo?"

"Exactamente." Alice asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia la Reina Blanca, que le dedico una mirada un poco desconcertada pero no dijo nada.

"¡Nivens!" La mujer llamó y el conejo blanco en el chaleco apareció dando un largo salto. Los ojos de Caroline se iluminaron al ver al conejo y saltó del regazo de la reina, fascinada con el conejo.

"¿SI?"

"¿Serías tan amable de llevar a Caroline y mostrarle al resto del castillo? Ayúdale a hacer unos cuantos amigos mientras yo termino de hablar con Alicia."

"Por supuesto".

Una vez que los dos se encontraron fuera de la sala, la reina se volvió hacia Alicia.

"Esto podría complicar las cosas. Si alguna de ellas se llega a enterar de que has traído a una niña aquí, la querrán utilizar en tu contra."

"Si voy en busca del Sombrerero y los demás, ¿Caroline podría quedarse aquí con usted? Ella está a salvo aquí, ¿no?"

"Por ahora, pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más podrá durar la seguridad del castillo." Ella dijo, con un poco de miedo en su tono suave de voz mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo. Alicia frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su taza de té frío.

Sólo podía imaginarse al Sombrerero en una prisión – él no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo. Ni que decir de los gemelos y los demás. Le perturbaba, pero Alice iba a salvarlos, a él y a los demás. Estaba decidida a hacerlo.

"Pero esta noche, debes descansar. Tendré los caballos preparados para mañana - Chessur conoce el camino a la prisión que esta en lo profundo de la selva, para que pueda acompañarte. Mallymkun, Thackery, y Bayard pueden ir contigo." Alicia volteó la cabeza hacia la Liebre de Marzo, cuando dijo Thackery y el perro que Alicia no había visto antes por que se encontraba cerca de las ventanas, el cual levantó la cabeza cuando oyó su nombre.

"¡Yo no lo haré!" Mallymkun, el lirón, protestó desde alguna parte y mirando hacia abajo se sorprendió de encontrarla sobre la mesa.

"Mallymkun," La Reina Blanca suspiró. "Por favor."

El ratón blanco la miró. "Bien, pero sólo por Tarrant y tú, Reina Mirana". Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Tarrant?" Preguntó Alice alzando una ceja - que era el único nombre que ella no conocía.

"El nombre real del Sombrerero." Le contestó la Reina Blanca. "A pesar de la mayoría de los rumores, tenemos nombres reales. Supongo que es simplemente más fácil llamarnos cómo cuando eras niña - aunque, tengo la sospecha de que probablemente no podrías haber pronunciado nuestros nombres cuando eras pequeña. Ella sonrió levemente. "Ahora ven. Te mostraré donde puedes quedarte - Caroline puede tener la habitación contigua a la tuya."

Alice pronto se encontró en una habitación tan blanca como el resto del castillo. La cama tenía cubiertas de seda y un tocador de plata, se sentó en la esquina al lado de un gran armario lleno de lo que suponía eran los viejos vestidos de la reina. Tenía un balcón que daba a los jardines.

Así que el Sombrerero tenía un nombre real - Tarrant. Ella no estaba segura si le gustaba o no. El siempre sería para ella, el Sombrerero.

Cuando salió al balcón, cepillándose el cabello con un cepillo con mango de plata, pensó brevemente en Margaret y se preguntó si había enviado a los grupos de rescate para buscarla a ella y a Caroline. Sin duda encontrarían sus huellas en la nieve y que se dirigían a la laguna y al hielo roto - tal vez se podría pensar que ella y Caroline habían muerto. Alicia se sintió mal por su sobrina, que había sido arrancada del lado de su madre, pero curiosamente a Caroline no parecía importarle mucho, teniendo en cuenta que no había dicho una palabra sobre Margaret desde que habían llegado. Por otra parte, parecía estar asombrada con Wonderland – o más bien Underland - que sólo podía hablar con entusiasmo de él y de nada más.

Se apoyó sobre la baranda del balcón mirando hacia los jardines. La Reina Blanca podía verse hablando con varios miembros de su corte pero Alicia no podía oír lo que decían. Sus pensamientos, se dirigieron una vez más hacia el Sombrerero - parecía estar al principio de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera su mente, siempre persistente. No es que le importara. Le gustaba el Sombrerero. Era realmente su amigo y fue una de las pocas personas a las que Alicia podría llamarles así.

Canturreaba suavemente para sí misma, mientras pensaba en el día de mañana. Chessur le estaría mostrando el camino a la prisión - que no era más que un día de viaje, como ya había aprendido – y ella liberaría al Sombrerero, los gemelos y a los demás que habían sido capturados. Caroline se quedaría con la Reina Blanca en el palacio segura y fuera de peligro. Lo último que Alicia quería era que algo le pasar a la niña.

Con pensamientos guardados en su mente, se metió en la cama para tratar de conseguir un buen y merecido descanso.

……

La lluvia había desaparecido por la mañana, lo que lo convertía en un bonito día para cabalgar. Alicia no había montando un caballo en mucho tiempo, así que le tomó un poco adaptarse al corcel blanco mientras Chessur flotaba perezosamente delante de ella.

Mallymkun se sentó precariamente en la cabeza del caballo mientras seguían un largo camino rocoso mientras desaparecían las torres del castillo de la Reina Blanca detrás de los árboles que iban dejando atrás. Bayard trotaba junto al caballo y Thackery murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras se apresuraba aferrando una taza de té astillada y con las patas temblando.

"Así que esta prisión...." Alice comenzó hablando a quien le estuviera escuchando... "¿Es mala?"

"Conociendo la Reina Roja y la de Reina de Corazones, sí." dijo Mallymkun volteando a ver a Alicia. "Por lo que he oído, ellos mantienen a la gente ahí y los obligan a trabajar en la mina de diamantes que se utilizan en el palacio. Es cerca de las minas de donde se sacó el mármol con el que se construyó el palacio de la Reina Mirana.".

"¡Eso es horrible!"

"Lo sé. Vamos a sacarlos de ahí a como de lugar - sin embargo puede ser difícil, pero después de todo, tú eres Alicia. Es casi una regla que no puede fallar."

Ella casi rió ante la tonta idea, pero no lo hizo, mejor afianzó más las riendas de su caballo y siguieron su camino. Esta parte del bosque se le hacía familiar y no tardo mucho tiempo antes de entender el porque.

Llegaron a un claro donde detuvo al caballo sorprendida de lo que vía ahí.

Los cimientos era lo único que quedaba de lo de lo que una vez fue un molino de viento. Todo estaba quemado. Mesas volteadas, teteras, tazas y otros platos de cerámicas estaban tirados por el suelo, junto con las sillas convertidas en astillas. Thackery había dejado de murmurar y miraba todo con tristeza. Alicia se bajó del caballo con elegancia - que llevaba sus botas de nuevo, con el vestido verde oscuro que había sacado en la mañana.

En medio de todo el escombro, recogió un sombrero maltratado, ligeramente chamuscado, de color marrón con una cinta rosa. La etiqueta se había quemado, pero ella se había memorizado las letras – "tamaño 10 / 6."

"Aliiiiiiiicia, nos estas retrasando." Chessur dijo, arrastrando su nombre. "No me gusta tener que gastar más tiempo del que tardo en llegar hasta ahí."

Ella miró hacia arriba, sosteniendo el ala del sombrero casi como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sabía que era malo si el Sombrerero no tenía su sombrero. Como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, se dirigió de nuevo al caballo y subió a él reanudando su camino con un rápido trote para alcanzar a Chessur.

Sin más que hacer, Alicia acomodó sus rubios rizos y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

Viajaron en silencio durante una hora, antes de Mallymkun hablara, ahora apoyada en el borde del sombrero.

"Te ves diferente de lo que solía recordarte."

Alicia la miró confundida.

"Claro que si, han pasado casi 7 años."

"Lo siento – aquí no se cuentan las edades. Pero tu – ¿en tu mundo las personas mueren a causa de la edad?" – Preguntó y Alicia asintió antes de recordar que estaba en el sombrero.

"Ellos pueden, si tienen la edad suficiente. Empezamos como los niños y se van convirtiendo en adultos antes de morir por la edad."

Le explicó. "¿Eso no sucede aquí? Seguramente ustedes tienen hijos."

"Por supuesto que sí. Nacen y crecen, pero después de un tiempo dejan de crecer."

"Qué extraño". Alice comentó. "Pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme a las cosas raras de aquí. Esta es mi tercera visita después de todo."

"Si en esta ocasión tu decides quedarte, no vas a envejecer."

"No se si me vaya a quedar esta vez. Tengo que llevar a Caroline de regreso."

"Yo no veo por qué. Le encanta estar aquí, lo que demuestra."

"Si ustedes dos pudieran ser tan amables de guardar silencio, estamos cerca. Y prefiero no ser capturado antes de entrar a la cárcel." Chessur dijo mirando a Alice y Mallymkun silenciándolas inmediatamente.

"Oh, y espero que tengas un plan sobre cómo vas a entrar en este lugar."


	3. 3 Rescate

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

3. Rescate. -

"Cuando dije "plan", no me refería a esto exactamente."

"Trata de no hablar. Y trata de verte miserable".

Chessur murmuró algo en voz baja mientras Alicia se colocaba una máscara negra – que le cubría el área de los ojos para que no fuera reconocida. Por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de capas negras que se había puesto, nadie la reconocería. Chessur se los había robado a uno de los guardias que patrullaban la zona a las afueras de la prisión. Mallymkun Thackery y se quedaron con el caballo en el claro, no muy lejos, mientras que Chessur y Alice continuaban con el plan de rescate.

"¡Oh, Boo Hoo! Estoy tan triste. He sido capturada." Chessur dijo en un tono monótono y Alicia lo miró. Era como mirarse en un espejo con excepción de los extraños ojos de gato verde, que había reemplazado a los azules de ella. Chessur había tomado su forma, y se puso el vestido verde que había estado usando. Él iba a crear una distracción mientras que ella buscaba al Sombrerero.

"Mi voz no suena así". Ella arrugó la nariz. Chessur simplemente se rió. Intentando verse y sonar más tosca, Alicia agarró su brazo firmemente acercándolo a ella mientras comenzaban a caminar y adentrándose en el camino que llevaba a la prisión. Justo adelante, entre los árboles se encontraba un pequeño edificio de una sola planta. Chessur le había asegurado que solo era la fachada, que la cárcel real estaba en las minas.

"¡Alto!" Una voz áspera los llamó – era uno de los guardias que estaban al frente del edificio, ataviado de la misma manera que Alicia.

"Estoy escoltando a nuestro último prisionero al área de alta seguridad por órdenes de las Reinas." Alicia dijo con voz grave, tratando de no parecer asustada, aun que en realidad estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, apretando más el brazo de Chessur. "Es Alicia." Ella agregó con lo que finalmente provocó la reacción de los dos guardias.

"¿Alicia? Entonces supongo que será mejor tenerla encerrada y encadenada. Tenemos una celda vacante en el ala de alta seguridad.

"También tengo que comprobar el estado del Sombrerero Loco y los Mellizos Tweedle. Tengo que interrogarlos para ver que relación tienen con el que esta niña esté de nuevo en Wonderland." Les dijo con la esperanza de que no se dieran cuenta de su vacilante tono de voz.

"Nadie tiene autorización para verlos."

"Tengo órdenes de las Reinas". Dijo un poco más firme. Los guardias intercambiaron miradas accediendo finalmente con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

"Bien. Estos idiotas están en el ala de alta seguridad también. Estoy seguro que conoces el camino." El otro guardia se quejo al momento de abrir la puerta para que entraran. Alicia empujo a Chessur rudamente y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

La habitación era grande y blanca, no se parecía en nada a una prisión. Sólo era un cuarto vacío grande. Alice frunció el ceño, dando un paso adelante. Su pie se hundió un poco en el suelo y ella se sorprendió cuando acto seguido se abrió la trampilla del suelo que dio lugar a un conjunto de escaleras.

"¿Hacía abajo?" Alicia susurró y Chessur asintió con la cabeza obligando a Alicia a ver sus propios rizos rubios subir y bajar con el movimiento. Ella asintió y arrastro aún más a Chessur, tratando de no hacerle daño mientras descendían por las escaleras.

Fue recibida por un olor desagradable con filas y filas de celdas. Los guardias patrullaban el pasillo pero no les prestó atención. Las escaleras seguían y continuaron bajando sorprendiéndose cuando empezaron a enrollarse. Pasaron a través de más salas y celdas - ¿Cuántas personas tendrá encerradas las Reinas? Parecía estar todo lleno.

Las paredes se oscurecieron, haciéndose más ásperas mientras descendían. Por los sonidos de la maquinaria y la molienda, se podía adivinar que estaban cerca de las minas. Alicia miraba con atención para todos lados y Chessur le dio un ligero tirón.

"A la izquierda". Susurró y Alice miró a donde le señalaban. Las celdas estaban en la parte más oscura del lugar, construidas en la misma roca. No había guardias, con excepción de los que estaban en uno y otro lado de las escaleras. Sin decir una palabra dio un paso adelante empujando a Chessur delante de ella a medida que avanzaban hacia las celdas.

"¿Alicia?"

Varias voces susurraban a cada lado de ella cuando pasaba enfrente de ellas empujando suavemente a Chessur. Animales y personajes familiares se acercaban a los barrotes para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza – tan pronto pudiera iba a liberar a todos de ese horrible lugar.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó en voz baja y Chessur tiró de ella hacia el final de la línea celdas. Mirando hacia atrás para ver a los guardias, mientras que estos no le prestaban la menor atención. Tenían algo de seguridad ahí abajo.

Se acercaron a una de las celdas y Alicia se relajó ligeramente cuando vio a los gemelos sentados en el suelo mirando como si hubieran estado llorando, con toda la ropa hecha jirones.

"¿Tweedles?" Susurró débilmente y ellos miró hacia arriba mirando hacia Chessur creyendo que era Alicia, sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¡Alicia!" Dijeron a coro mientras se ponían de pie y se acercaba a los barrotes – de cerca tenían peor aspecto. Uno tenía un ojo negro y el otro tenía varios cortes a lo largo de su cara.

"No soy Alice, zoquetes". Chessur gruñó mientras Alicia se retiró suavemente de la máscara por un breve momento.

"Yo soy Alicia."

"¿Qué estas - -?"

"¿- - haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para salvarlos". Ella dijo y sonrió tristemente.

"No hay manera - -."

"- - De que salgamos de aquí."

"Entonces encontraremos la manera de hacerlo. Yo les dije a los guardias que los llevaría a un interrogatorio para averiguar si habían tenido algo que ver con el regreso de Alicia, hizo una pausa y agarro con más fuerza a Chessur. Así que estoy segura de que podemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. Sólo necesito encontrar -."

"¿Alicia?"

La voz era ronca, casi un susurro, tan débil que Alicia no estaba segura de haber oído correctamente. Había llegado desde la celda contigua a la de los gemelos por lo que se dirigió hacia ella. Mirando brevemente a los guardias para asegurarse de que no tendría problemas.

Un par de pálidas manos estaban aferradas a los barrotes de la celda y el corazón de Alicia empezó a acelerarse por unos instantes hasta que vio al Sombrerero a través de los barrotes. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera apunto de romperse después de eso. Estaba pálido - incluso más de lo habitual - y sus ojos habían perdido su chispa característica. Tenía magulladuras superficiales y obviamente, estaba mal alimentado e iban apareciendo nuevos cortes en su cara arriba de los que y habían sanado.

"Tarrant...." murmuró Alicia, quitándose su máscara para revelar que en realidad se trataba de ella. Alargó una mano a través de los barrotes y rozo la mejilla de él, mientras se encogía levemente cuando accidentalmente rozo una de sus heridas.

"Alicia... ¿Realmente eres tú?"

"Por supuesto. Y mi respuesta es Edgar Allan Poe."

Él parecía confundido.

¿Respuesta?"

"Para tu adivinanza - ¿En qué se parece un cuervo es a un escritorio? Edgar Allan Poe escribió en ambos." Durante ese tiempo se las arregló para formar una sonrisa. Sin esperar otro momento, Alicia buscó con las llaves que Chessur había agarrado del guardia cuando tomó la ropa. Cogió una de las claves al azar y la metió en la cerradura sin éxito. Pasó por varias más hasta que finalmente encontró la correcta y abrió la puerta. Después procedió a liberar a los gemelos. Cerró en silencio las puertas nuevamente.

"Sólo tienes que seguirme." Alicia murmuró, poniéndose su máscara de nuevo. Obligó a los tres a moverse suavemente hacia la escalera.

"¡Alto! ¿Pero a dónde crees que vas?"  
"Tengo órdenes de las Reinas de llevar a estos cuatro a la sala de interrogación, acerca de la traición al trono y la localización de los rebeldes restantes." Dijo Alicia, de pie bien plantada tratando de parecer un poco más intimidante, lo cual era un poco complicado debido a su apariencia. Así que mantenía una lucha de miradas. Los guardias la miraron

"No hemos recibido ni una palabra sobre eso. Se supone que esta área es de máxima seguridad."

"No es necesario que todos ustedes conozcan lo que se necesita saber, así que obviamente ustedes dos no deben de saber." Les dijo Alicia, empezando a sentirse como cuando estuvo delante de la Reina Roja y dijo que su nombre era Um de Umbridge. "Y ellos van a estar bajo la mejor seguridad una vez que lleguen a donde van." Aseguró.

"¿Dónde podría ser?"

Alicia titubeó un poco y los guardias levantaron sus armas – unas espadas largas que parecían bastantes peligrosas.

"Yo no lo creo."

Uno de ellos trato de quitarle su máscara, pero Alicia sintió un tirón en la manga de su ropa.

"¡Corre!"

Ella no perdió tiempo. Chessur había desaparecido, el Sombrerero y los gemelos corrían a lado de ella. Alicia se tropezó con las capas pero se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio mientras se dirigían al otro extremo de la habitación - se oía a los guardias solicitando más refuerzos y se regañó a si misma por no haber pensado en todo durante el camino.

Había otro conjunto de escaleras al final de la sala en dónde se encontraban las demás celdas, estas eran mucho más estrechas y fueron obligados a subir uno por uno. El Sombrerero iba a la cabeza con la mano agarrando firmemente la muñeca de Alicia y tirando de ella. Cualquiera que fuera el dolor que hubiera sentido antes, al parecer, había desaparecido mientras subían más y más alto en la escalera.

"¿Dónde esta la salida? ¡Sólo había un conjunto de escaleras en este edificio cuando entramos! Le dijo Alicia.

"Este conjunto de escaleras nos llevará a la superficie donde están las minas de mármol - los túneles se encuentran justo en el otro lado de este muro." Murmuró el Sombrerero. "Las escaleras deben de conducir al bosque, podremos ocultarnos ahí."

Alicia solo asintió, las piernas le estaban gritando de dolor a causa de la cantidad de escaleras por las que estaban corriendo. Pero los pasos de los guardias se oían muy cerca detrás de ellos. Pensó que este no era el mejo de los planes.

La tenue luz cambió de repente cuando el Sombrerero empujó una trampa y los ojos de Alicia se inundaron con la luz del sol. Ella solo alcanzó a parpadear unos momentos ante el cambio tan brusco de luz, pero el Sombrerero todavía siguió tirando de ella.

"¡Espera!" Ella gritó. "Mallymkun y Thackery están en esta dirección. Tenemos que volver a la Reina Blanca." Dijo.

"Enséñanos el camino."

Alicia se volvió y echó a correr hacia el oeste, adentrándose entre los árboles y empujando las ramas y hojas de la cara mientras corrían. Tropezó varias veces con las raíces de los árboles, pero se las arreglo para mantener su velocidad mientras llegaron al claro donde los demás los estaban esperando.

"Tarrant!" Mallymkun gritó, pero el Sombrerero pasó de ella.

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos!" Dijo mientras Alicia subía al caballo y el se acomodaba detrás de ella. Agarrando al lirón y poniéndolo en el hombro para partir a todo galope. Los gemelos corrían delante de ellos en dirección al castillo de la Reina Blanca dirigiendo los caballos con Thackery corriendo a un lado gritando palabras sin sentido y tampoco estaba segura de que quisiera saberlas.

……

La cabeza de Alicia estaba recargada en el hombro del Sombrerero mientras recuperaba y perdía su conciencia. Sus inertes manos aferraban las riendas del caballo. Estaban cerca del palacio de la Reina Blanca, después de haber dejado atrás a los guardias de las reinas, por ahora. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo apara que las Reinas enviaran a su gente a tratar de recuperarlos.

Él se acomodo un poco en el caballo, tratando de mantener a Alicia de la misma manera. Él sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta que el caballo tenía puesto un sombrero – rodeando a Alicia suavemente lo alcanzó y se lo colocó con un poco de florituras.

"Tengo que decir que se ve mucho mejor en ti que en ella." Murmuró el lirón desde el hombro y el Sombrerero dejo escapar una risita – la imagen de Alicia usando su sombrero le parecía muy divertida. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que reírse le dolía. Estaba casi seguro que una de sus costillas estaba rota, por no mencionar las numerosas contusiones y cortes que tenía a lo largo del cuerpo. Su ropa cubría la mayoría de ellas y estaba agradecido que Alicia solo pudiera ver las marcas de la cara.

Bayard de repente corrió hacia delante ladrando más fuerte conforme las torres del castillo de la Reina Blanca iban apareciendo. Alicia se despertó con un gran bostezo, sus grandes ojos azules parpadearon y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Lo hicimos." Oyó el sombrerero que ella murmuraba.

La Reina Blanca los saludo desde la puerta invitándolos al interior. Alicia estaba muerta de sueño, tanto que tropezaba con las largas ropas y caminaba medio dormida.

"Tal vez tú te deberías dirigir derecho a la cama. Alicia, has hecho mucho el día de hoy, te lo mereces." Dijo la Reina Blanca - pero sacudió la cabeza.

"Tengo que ver a Caroline."

"Está durmiendo."

Alice miró a la reina y al Sombrerero, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que él aún estaba herido.

"¿Puedo hacer uso de su cocina y tomar algunas de sus cosas de primeros auxilios?" - Le preguntó a la reina mucho más despierta y alerta.

"Por supuesto. Le diré a Nivens que te lleve las cosas." La Reina le dijo asintiendo. "Sólo asegúrate de dormir un poco." Añadió y Alicia asintió a cambio. Agarró al Sombrerero por la manga de la chaqueta, que estaba rota de muchos lados y comenzó a caminar hasta la cocina. Lo sentó en un taburete y se sorprendió de encontrar todo lo que necesitaba encima de la mesa.

"No tienes que hacer esto". El Sombrerero murmuró mientras le quitó el sombrero para que no le estorbara. Acercó un taburete y se sentó, sacó una especie de crema que era algo parecido a un desinfectante ante la atenta mirada del Sombrerero.

"No queremos que se infecten, además no hay ningún Bandersnatch aquí para limpiarlas." -Murmuró. "Y dudo que Chessur quiera lamerte."

Él se echó a reír luego se convirtió en un pequeño silbido mientras extendía la crema a través de los diferentes cortes. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se disculpaba con la mirada.

"Lo siento".

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras mantenía la mandíbula apretada, en lo que Alicia seguía frotando suavemente la crema a lo largo de su cara y el cuello, siendo especialmente cuidadosa cuando encontró moretones.

"Es horrible lo que te hicieron." Ella dijo que después de un largo silencio y él se encogió de hombros.

"No es nada comparado con lo que podían haber hecho." Dijo en un tono oscuro, los ojos reflejaron un color rojo oscuro por un breve momento. Aunque no pasó desapercibido para Alicia, que hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo.

"Lo siento".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no haber regresado antes. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido."

"Si hubieras vuelto antes, probablemente ya te hubieran capturado y matado." Dijo. Era extraño oírle hablar en un tono tan serio - por lo general cuando lo hacía, estaba a punto de tener uno de sus ataques. Pero no lo hizo y permaneció inmóvil mientras Alicia terminaba de frotar la crema en sus cortadas.

"¡Tía Alicia!"

Miró hacia arriba pero ya era demasiado tarde, Caroline ya había se había sujetado de su pierna, a punto de tirara a Alicia del taburete. Alicia colocó el frasco de crema encima de la mesa y se limpió las manos en las capas negras que todavía traía puestas, antes de cargar a Caroline en brazos.

"Hola ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, jugué con la Reina Mirana en el jardín mientras estabas fuera."

"Bueno, eso fue muy amable de su parte. ¿Le diste las gracias?"

"Sí, madame."

"Buena chica". Alice le dio un beso en la frente y Caroline rió antes de mirar por encima al Sombrerero. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mucho más grande.

"¿Eres tu uno de los amigos de la tía Alicia en su historia?"

"Yo no lo sé. ¿Sabes en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?" le preguntó en respuesta y Caroline negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente.

"Caroline, el es Tarrant Hightop, también conocido como el Sombrerero Loco." Alice lo presentó. "Sombrerero, ella es mi sobrina, Caroline."

"Se parece a ti cuando eras pequeño." El Sombrerero le dijo y Alice sonrió.

"Muchos me lo han dicho." -Murmuró.

"Sr. Sombrerero ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" Caroline preguntó de repente. Alice frunció el ceño.

"Caroline, no creo -." Ella comenzó, pero el Sombrerero la interrumpió.

"Depende de si te gusta o no el té, Señorita Caroline."

"¡Me encanta el té!"

"Pues bien, creo que tú y yo nos llevamos fabulosamente. Verás, yo conocí a tu adorable tía cuando era más joven y no le gustaba el té." Dijo y Caroline se rió. El Sombrerero miró a Alicia. "Ve a descansar un poco, yo cuidaré de ella durante un rato."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Absolutamente. Y mientras tanto, voy a ver si puedo encontrar otra adivinanza para ti."

……

**Reviews:**

Muchas gracias a **lucia-nami 14, Themis13, Andarie, Veronick, Corazón de Piedra Verde, lilylupin17, chibiryoko92, Rosa Cullen Facinelli**. Por sus reviews. Que bueno que les esta gustando la historia, a mi también me gusta demasiado y que les guste me motiva a traducir más rápido los capítulos. Trataré de subir el cuarto entre mañana y pasado.

¡¡¿¿Cuál será la nueva adivinanza que nuestro querido Sombrerero le tendrá a Alicia??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué pensará Caroline de sus amigos cuando conozca a los gemelos??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué estarán planeando Tarrant y Caroline??!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!!

**Saludos!!**


	4. 4 Huida

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

4. Huida. -

Alicia se estiró y bostezo mientras se volteaba al otro lado. Fue recibida por los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro, dándole sensación cálida y acogedora, ya que se filtraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. Pudo haberse quedado acostada todo el día, contenta como se encontraba. Entonces recordó que tenía que salvar Wonderland otra vez y encontrar la manera de regresar a casa.

Balanceando los pies sobre el borde de la cama se puso de pie, cruzó hacia las puertas del balcón y las abrió para que la cálida brisa pudiera entrar mientras se ponía un vestido largo color lavanda – la parte de atrás tenía cintas, parecidas al corsé que nunca le gustó usar, pero éste no era tan apretado. Era demasiado bonito, Alicia no tenía objeciones. Sacó un par de zapatos blancos sin tacón y salió al balcón tarareando una canción.

"¡Finalmente sales!"

Miró hacia abajo, donde provenía la voz y se echo a reír – Mallymkun y Thackery habían colocado una mesa larga en el jardín llenándola de un abundante surtido de teteras, tazas, azucareras, cucharas y pasteles con sillas de cada lado. Mirana, Tarrant, Caroline, Nivens y los Mellizos estaban sentados en diferentes lugares alrededor de la mesa, riendo mientras Thackery ordenaba "Cambio de silla" para que se movieran un lugar y tuvieran una taza limpia y así evitar su lanzamiento violento de tazas.

"¿Hasta qué hora dormí?" Preguntó.

"¡El tiempo no tiene sentido!" La voz de la Reina Blanca se escuchó arriba, recordándole a Alicia que en Wonderland el tiempo no tiene ningún significado. Ella tendría que recordar eso. "Pero aún es temprano, si es lo que quieres saber."

"¡Ven y únete a la fiesta la tía Alicia!" Caroline la llamó con una risita.

"¡Estaré ahí en un momento!"

Sin atreverse a desobedecer a sus amigos, ella salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección a los jardines. Ella se sorprendió de que ya estuvieran celebrando una fiesta, cuando apenas ayer habían escapado de la cárcel, pero supuso que para el Sombrerero y la Liebre de Marzo no había impedimento para que dejaran de tomar el té, involucrándolos a todos en la fiesta.

"¿Así que esto es lo que se le llama "calma que precede a la tormenta?" Alicia le preguntó a Mirana en voz baja, mientras se sentaba entre ella y el Sombrerero.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Esto. Divertirnos antes de tener que pelear contra tus hermanas."

"Ah. Supongo que se podría decir que si. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar en su castillo – pero llegar ahí sin ser detectados es el principal problema. Ellas tienen guardias por todo Wonderland."

"¡Nadie habla de eso en esta mesa!" Thackery gritó mientras le tiraba un vaso de agua a Alicia. Ella se agachó riendo.

"Sí, señor." Ella saludo al estilo militar antes de tomar una taza de té que estaba llena. Al otro lado de la mesa, Caroline había arrojado una taza vacía en la dirección de Thackery.

"¡Taza limpia! ¡Cambiar de lugar!" Dijo el Sombrerero mientras agarraba a Alicia, tirando de ella haciéndola sentarse en otra silla, tirándole la taza de té que estaba a punto de tomar.

"¡Oh no! ¡No vamos a pasar por esto otra vez! La última vez que sucedió nunca m pude tomar una taza de té." dijo Alicia, sentándose en la siguiente silla que estaba a su lado. "Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca he tomado el té en ninguna de sus fiestas, siempre sucede algo."

"¡Bueno, entonces debes de probar este té! La señorita Caroline me ayudó a hacerlo." El Sombrerero le dijo con un ademán, empujando una taza hacia ella. Ella hizo como si fuera a darle un trago grande - estaba casi frío, pero estaba bien, tenía un sabor maravilloso.

"¡Bueno, debo decir que este es el mejor té que he probado!" Mirana rió suavemente mientras tomaba con delicadeza su propia taza, como siempre.

"¡El Señor Sombrerero me dijo que venciste al malvado Jabberwocky tía Alicia! Cuéntame la historia completa, ¿por favor?" Caroline preguntó de repente mirando a Alicia con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada suplicante en su rostro lo que la hacia imposible de rechazar. Ella suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No hay mucho que contar realmente. Lo tuve que matar para que la Reina Blanca recuperara su corona." Alice le explicó y Caroline parpadeó.

"Pero el señor Sombrerero dijo que le cortaste su cabeza."

"Lo hice".

"Suena genial." Ella sonrió y Alice sacudió la cabeza - Caroline no era una niña normal, si pensaba que la decapitación era 'genial'.

"Yo casi ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había manejado una espada en mi vida - Sólo tenía la esperanza de que no llegaría a la lucha contra la Reina Roja con las manos vacías. Quería estrangularla, sin ánimo de ofender." Ella agregó la última parte mirando a su derecha, en donde se encontraba la Reina Blanca y ella se encogió de hombros.

"No hay problema. Aunque, debo mencionar que podría ser una buena idea que te enseñaran un poco de auto-defensa." Miró al otro lado de Alicia.

"¡No hay problema!" dijo el Sombrerero con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Chessur, agarrando Alicia y arrastrándola de su silla. Él siempre fue tan atrevido y agresivo con sus acciones. De repente Alicia se encontró en un lugar un poco más despejado frente al Sombrerero, mientras que los demás comensales miraban con interés.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Voy a enseñarte defensa personal". Le dijo alegremente. Era difícil de creer que apenas el día anterior la había mirado como una especie de hombre roto que había quedado atrapado en una cárcel.

"Tarrant, no. No quiero que te hagas daño. Todas tus heridas -."

"Voy a estar muy bien Alicia. No voy a lastimarme con algunos cortes, ni siquiera si llegas a pegarme en la nariz." Él le contestó y Alicia lo miró horrorizado.

"¡Yo nunca haría una cosa así!"

"Si tu quiere defenderte tendrás que hacerlo." Le dijo. "Ahora quiero trates de atacarme".

"Sombrerero -."

"Alicia."

Ella lo miró durante un largo rato, pero él sólo se limitó a sonreírle a ella. Luego dirigió una mirada cautelosa a los espectadores de la mesa, dejando escapar un suspiro, finalmente levantó las manos y apretó los puños. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que ella se acercara más a el con cautela, se quedó en frente y lo miró fijamente.

Cerrando los ojos, se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando un puñetazo.

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que el aire había abandonado su cuerpo, tenía al Sombrerero encima de su cuerpo sobre el camino empedrado. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él se levantó y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la acepto y tiró de ella para ponerse de pie.

"No puedes hacerme daño Alicia. Ahora inténtalo de nuevo y no cierres los ojos. Intentar predecir la mejor manera de atacar, basándote en como sabes que voy a defenderme. El Sombrerero le explicó y Alicia asintió con la cabeza antes de atacarlo. Esta vez él la tomo de la mano mientras ella trataba de golpear su pecho y suavemente la empujo lejos de él, pero con suficiente fuerza para ocasionar que se fuera de espaldas tropezando. Alicia frunció el ceño.

"Intenta otra vez."

En este momento Alicia estaba decidida, silenciosamente se desplazó a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, debatiendo cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Si iba por el pecho resultaría en un empujón hacia atrás y terminaría con la cara en el suelo. Se mordió el labio inferior y una súbita sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Dio un paso hacia delante y se dispuso a golpearlo.

Acercó su brazo izquierdo, como si estuviera apunto de golpearlo. Como había previsto, reaccionó demasiado pronto y ella fue capaz de pasar por debajo de su brazo y se acercó. El puño de Alicia conecto con la columna vertebral del Sombrerero y este se tambaleó hacia delante mientras Alicia se giraba fuera de su vista para poder atacar otra vez - suave - golpeó su brazo. Reaccionando el brazo se acercó y le pegó en la sien. Ella hizo una mueca desorientada por un momento, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para dar alejarse un poco.

"Lo estás haciendo mejor. Sigue adelante." El Sombrerero la alentó cuando se acercó a ella. Esta vez él atacó primero y ella lo evadió observando de cerca todos sus movimientos. Su pierna salió disparada para tratar de golpearla, pero ella lo volvió a evitar. Sus brazos la rodearon y la sujetó, acercándola a su cuerpo e impedía que se moviera. Ella le dio un pisotón – un viejo truco que había aprendido hace bastante tiempo – y él la soltó.

Alice se volteó sólo para terminar en el suelo. El Sombrerero le sujetó los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, inclinada sobre ella con una sonrisa de loco.

"Sigue siendo demasiado lenta, Alicia."

Pensando en otro truco – el cual lo aprendió de su hermana – acercó la rodilla y se la clavó en la ingle. Él se quito de encima de Alicia rodando con mucho dolor y la mesa se echó a reír, viendo a Alicia llegar sus pies.

"Me se algunos trucos más del crédito que me das." Ella le dijo mientras extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó y se levantó. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes." Le dijo él, con un tono de voz un poco más agudo de lo normal. "¡Estoy bien!"

Alicia soltó una carcajada dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Tú sabes que yo nunca te haría daño a propósito. Ahora, vamos a terminar ese té."

……

Esa noche, la seguridad se vio interrumpida.

Alicia fue despertada por unos horribles gritos a mitad de la noche. De repente se despertó, saltó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo y en algún lugar oyó los gritos de Caroline.

_No. No podía dejar que le pasara nada.  
_

Apenas agarró la chapa cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente – el Sombrerero y Mirana irrumpieron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Alicia se frotó la nariz, ya que se había golpeado con la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó despabilándose.

"Las fuerzas de las Reinas. Han entrado al castillo y se han llevado a Caroline." La Reina Blanca dijo - que estaba de pie en con un camisón blanco, más pálida de lo que nunca la habían visto y una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "Temía que esto pasara. Quieren usarla como una especie de cebo para atraernos a ellas. Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto - no puedo ni siquiera imaginar cómo sabían que estaba aquí..."

"Los espejos". Murmuró el Sombrerero y Mirana lo miró fijamente, como preguntándose por que decía tal cosa.

"Entonces, vámonos. No voy a permitir que se la lleven." Alicia se dirigió hacia la puerta pero el Sombrerero la agarró tirando de ella

hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No."

"¡Pero ellos tienen mi sobrina!"

Mirana posó un dedo sobre sus labios, con lo que indicaba que bajara la voz, antes de hablar.

"Vamos a rescatar a tu sobrina, pero primero tenemos que buscar un lugar más seguro. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen a buscarnos." -Murmuró. "Vamos a tener que ser muy rápidos."

"¿El balcón?" Sugirió el Sombrerero, agarrando firmemente a Alicia para asegurarse de que no se echara a correr.

"Es la única manera de salir".

"No realmente." Mirana murmuró. "Si no mal recuerdo..." comenzó a mirar por la habitación, aparentemente buscando algo. Mientras continuaba con su explicación, Alicia escuchaba con interés, viendo como movía los muebles. "Ustedes sabrán que esta fue la residencia de verano de mi familia – el palacio de la Reina Roja fue originalmente nuestra casa y el de la Reina de Corazones era la residencia de invierno. A causa de las guerras y otro tipo de peligros, era necesario contar con diferentes rutas de escape en la mayoría de las habitaciones en caso de que pasara algo y la familia real tuviera que escapar."

Cuando terminó, apartó la cama de Alicia para revelar una trampilla en el suelo. Ella sonrió triunfalmente, tirando de la puerta – la cual mostraba una larga escalera que se extendía hacia abajo.

"Yo iré primero. Alicia, tu sigues, Sombrerero antes de bajar acomoda la cama de nuevo para que no nos sigan." Dijo en su tono habitual y el Sombrerero solo asintió, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a la Reina Blanca a bajar. Mirana le dio las gracias en voz baja, descendiendo las escaleras. El Sombrerero le tendió la mano a Alicia, quien hizo lo mismo. Pasaron unos segundos cuando se escuchó el sonido de la cama siendo arrastrada mientras que la luz desaparecía, dejándolas en total oscuridad. Alicia respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios, estaba temblando y siguió caminando.

Esto era absolutamente ridículo. Podría haber rescatado a Caroline, pero Mirana y el Sombrerero insistieron en mantenerse en un lugar seguro. Su suponía que era lo más inteligente por el momento – que podían entrar al otro castillo y rescatar a Caroline, pero Alicia estaba preocupada de lo que le harían en ese lapso de tiempo. El motivo por el que tenían a su sobrina era que iban a conseguir que ellos fueran en su búsqueda. Alicia no estaba segura de si era conveniente darles lo que ellas querían, pero era su única opción.

"¡Reina Mirana!"

Una voz familiar se escuchó más abajo, cuando Alicia bajó los últimos escalones. Se sorprendió de ver a Mirana con Mallymkun, Thackery, Nivens, y los Mellizos completamente ilesos.

"Hola. Me alegra que todos lograran salir. ¿Tomaron el túnel desde el jardín, supongo?"

"Afortunadamente Nivens se acordó de ellos cuando usted se lo dijo." Mencionó Mallymkun.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde - -?"

"¿- - Vamos ahora?" Los gemelos preguntaron.

"Por mi sobrina." Alice dijo con firmeza y Mirana suspiró.

"A un lugar seguro donde podemos formar un plan. Síganme, por favor." Incluso en la oscuridad, la reina parecía irradiar blanco, así que siguieron su silueta en la oscuridad. El Sombrerero había tomado a Alicia de la mano y apenas se acababa de dar cuenta, así que lo dejó así - era obvio que estaba preocupado por cuidarla.

"Espero que esté a salvo." Alicia murmuró. El Sombrerero le dio un apretón reconfortante en la mano para que se tranquilizara.

"Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Ella es valiente."

"Pero no puede luchar en contra de dos reinas, que son las personas más sádicas que he conocido". Alicia respondió, mirando la silueta del Sombrerero en la oscuridad. Aunque ella no podía ver su rostro, podía sentir su mirada en ella.

"Ellos no le harán daño - si no quieren conseguir que vayas con ellos. Saben que no irás al menos que ella esté viva."

"¿Cómo saben que lo voy a hacer? Es bastante ridículo que sepan todo eso de mi, además sólo he oído historias." Murmuró. Además, era verdad - al parecer, todo el mundo sabía más de ella que lo que ella sabía de ellos, y eso era, francamente, muy molesto.

"Bueno, hubo otra parte -."

"¡Ya llegamos!" Mirana anunció abruptamente, cortando al Sombrerero. Alicia esperó a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Ella frunció el ceño y puso atención en la pared que se encontraba frente a ellos, sorprendida de no encontrar ninguna puerta escalera, sólo un gran espejo que se extendía por toda la longitud de la pared. Parecía irradiar una luz propia, para que ella se pudiera ver en la superficie brillante y su silueta reflejada en el.

"¿Un espejo?" Alicia preguntó en voz alta - nadie parecía estar tan confundida como ella.

"Tarrant, Alicia nunca ha viajado por un espejo antes - ayúdala por favor." Mirana le dijo y él asintió.

"¿Viajar por el espejo?" – Preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia el Sombrerero. "¿Qué?"

"Los espejos son muy peligrosos para viajar a través de ellos, pero en algunas situaciones pueden ser bastante útiles. Los espejos de Wonderland están unidos de dos en dos – Éste nos llevará lugar a lugar seguro que ha sido creado por la familia real. Otros podrían llevarte a otras casas o zonas más cercana para viajes cortos." Explicó rápidamente - al mismo tiempo, Mirana estaba tan cerca del espejo, que las palabras que murmuraba en silencio se convertían en aliento sobre el cristal.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Hay unos encantamientos que se usan para abrirlos y sólo hay una certeza de que se abrirá este". Respondió. "Es un viaje muy movido, así que necesito que me abraces con fuerza ¿de acuerdo?"

Alicia asintió mirando hacia atrás, hacia el espejo – el cual parecía ser brillante, mucho más brillante ahora y Mirana había desaparecido. Vio con interés a Mallymkun aferrarse a la piel Chessur – quien había surgido de la nada - saltó a través del espejo desapareciendo en el vidrio. Los mellizos siguieron, uno con Nivens retorciéndose y el otro con Thackeray. El Sombrerero dio un paso adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Alicia con fuerza, como si la estuviera abrazando. Ella vio su reflejo y saltó.

Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo y el Sombrerero era su única ancla. Miró a su alrededor - los vivos colores se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, haciéndola sentir mareada y enferma a la vez. Podía ver a los otros flotando en aquel lugar extraño pero más adelante, pero al tratar de mover su cabeza hacia ellos, hizo que se sintiera aun más mareada y enferma.

"Trata de no mirar." Ella oyó al Sombrerero decirle y de nuevo enterró su cara en su pecho y aspirando su olor. Curiosamente, olía a hierbabuena y a algo más que no podía descifrar, pero decidió que le gustaba ese olor y que lo prefería sobre los colores del vertiginoso vuelo.

Hubo un golpe y una sacudida antes de que fuera depositada de nuevo en tierra firme. Ella se apartó y miró a su alrededor - estaban de pie al borde de un acantilado - sólo la punta del castillo era visible en la distancia. Se dio cuenta de los pequeños acantilados eran los que ella había visto la primera vez que llegó a Wonderland - el estanque por el cual había llegado esta vez, estaba justo debajo.

Se dio la vuelta después de un momento, con las mejillas rojas cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaba aferrada al Sombrerero. Dio un paso atrás en silencio antes de avanzar hacia donde se encontraba la Reina Blanca, que estaba mirando el espejo y murmurando algo más a su superficie lisa.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

La Reina miró.

"Necesitamos un plan".

"Yo voto por que dejamos Alicia fuera de este. La última vez tuve que usar un vestido". Chessur murmuró, flotando perezosamente en el aire. Alicia le lanzó una mirada, pero él sólo sonrió.

"Sólo sé que tenemos que salvar a mi sobrina. Si tengo que deshacerme de tus hermanas en el proceso, entonces lo haré. Hagámoslo". Dijo con firmeza.

Mirana y Tarrant intercambiaron una mirada, una que Alice no había pasado por alto y frunció el ceño.

"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo." Ella dijo en voz alta. "¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

Mirana suspiró en voz baja. "Alicia, es una larga historia."

"Cuéntamela". Ella insistió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Vayamos al primer oráculo. Él te lo dirá. De todos modos él tiene algo que necesitamos." Dijo el Sombrerero, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alicia. Ella lo miró con recelo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos."

……

**Reviews:**

Muchas gracias a **lucia-nami 14, Themis13, Andarie, Veronick, Corazón de Piedra Verde, lilylupin17, chibiryoko92, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, ikare, Dacne01, Str Mercury y UrikoTobari**, por sus reviews.

Antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero se me atravesó un problema en la oficina, pero ya quedo resuelto, así que tendré oportunidad de subir otro capítulo pronto.

Espero que les esté gustando la traducción, ya que me gusta la historia original y le pongo todo el empeño para que salga bien!! Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo.

¿Qué les pareció la pequeña fiesta de té que organizaron Caroline y nuestro querido Tarrant?

¿Quién imaginaba que Alicia se atreviera a maltratar de esa manera al Sombrerero?

**Ahora;**

¡¡¿¿Qué pasará con Caroline??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué es lo que el Sombrerero no le ha contado a Alicia??!!

¡¡¿¿Por qué la Reina Mirana se empeña en que el Sombrerero siempre este con Alicia??!! Ya vimos que a Tarrant le encanta tenerla cerca y/o abrazarla XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!!

**Saludos!!**


	5. 5 Fiesta

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

5. Fiesta. -

El bosque era estaba extrañamente tranquilo, en comparación con la última vez que Alicia había estado por ese lugar. Alrededor de ellos se levantaban unos hongos gigantes, aunque se veían un poco más cortos porque no era tan pequeña, pero seguían siendo intimidantes. El Sombrerero estaba sosteniéndole la mano de nuevo, ayudándola a pasar los grandes troncos caídos y el terreno rocoso.

"¿Estamos buscando a Absolem?" -Preguntó Alicia a Mirana, que caminaba frente a ellos.

"Absolem ya no es el oráculo, ha pasado a otra vida." Les dijo, "Estamos buscando a Barlum".

"Exactamente ¿Cuántos oráculos hay?"

"Seis. Absolem, Barlum, Caurom, Durom, Efroum, y Froum." Mirana respondió. "Pero estamos más interesados en el Oráculum."

Alice casi gruñó. "¿Esa cosa de nuevo?"

"Es muy importante, Alicia." Murmuró el Sombrerero desde si costado. "Dice todo lo que ha sucedido, sucede y sucederá en Wonderland."

"Lo sé, es que…la última vez me vi a mi misma y no fue precisamente nada prometedor."

"Esta vez es algo bueno."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Él simplemente sonrió, pasando por encima de un tronco y ayudándola a pasar. Aún estaba descalza y en camisón, al igual que la reina – sólo el Sombrerero estaba completamente vestido. Alicia se preguntó si alguna vez se cambiaba de ropa o si había estado despierto cuando se dio el ataque.

Entraron en una zona con un humo muy espeso y remolinos, Alicia supo que habían llegado. Mirana llamó al oráculo mientras que Alicia, el Sombrerero y los demás se reunían con ella.

"Estaba comenzando a pensar que no vendrían." Se oyó decir a una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Alicia sacudió el humo que estaba frente a su cara y se topo con la imagen de una oruga color naranja brillante sobre una seta delante de ellos.

"Hola Barlum. Venimos en busca de tu ayuda". La Reina Blanca le dijo haciendo una breve inclinación de respeto hacía él.

"Ya lo sabía, su alteza. Deseas que te diga cómo derrotar a tus hermanas, ¿no?"

Ella asintió.

"Consulte el Oráculum". Él dijo, señalando hacia el rollo que se encontraba sobre otro hongo no muy lejos de ahí. Alicia tenía una extraña sensación de deja vu junto con los gemelos, se acerco y lo desenrollo. El Sombrerero, Alicia y la Reina Blanca dieron un paso hacia delante mirando con cuidado.

Alicia encontró la imagen de la derrota del Jabberwocky, así que tiró el rollo un poco más lejos para dejar ver el siguiente grupo de imágenes. Mirana sacudió la cabeza.

"Todo esto ya ha ocurrido. Por favor." Ella dijo y Alice lo desenredo aún más, hasta que la mano Mirana la detuvo y señaló un conjunto de imágenes.

La primera, mostraba a Alicia y a Caroline llegar a través de la laguna, sus figuras eran inconfundibles. La segunda era una foto de un grupo de personas vestidas para un gran baile con máscaras, en la cual Alicia y el Sombrerero huyen de la escena. En la parte superior de la foto, se mostró a una furiosa Reina Roja y a otra mujer que Alicia no reconoció, así que asumió que era la Reina de Corazones.

"¡Por supuesto!" Mallymkun habló. "¡Hoy es el día de los santos!"

"¿Qué es eso?" Alice preguntó.

"El día de los santos en cuando la familia real realiza un baile de máscaras o una fiesta en honor de algo. Todo el mundo suele asistir." Mirana murmuró. "Los recuerdo de cuando era niña. Es difícil de decir quien es quien – y creo que este día es cuando podemos recuperar a la pequeña Caroline y tu nos puedes ayudar a eliminar a mis hermanas de Wonderland."

"Nos infiltraremos en el baile." Confirmó el Sombrerero y Mirana asintió. "Suena divertido. Espero que haya té."

¡Té! Thackery habló, sacando una taza de té y tetera de la nada, sirviéndose una taza de té. Alicia sonrió con cariño, hasta que recordó que el Sombrerero y Mirana le habían prometido contarle todo lo que hacía falta de saber, así que se escondían de ella. Alicia los lanzó con una mirada firma y Mirana suspiró y desenredo más el pergamino.

"Alicia, para ti, esto no va a ir muy bien, te puedo decir." Le dijo poco a poco, mientras señalaba la última foto – Alicia aparecía sentada en un trono con una mirada más real y dura en su futuro. Había algo extraño en ella, pero no pudo descubrirlo.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Vas a ser coronado como parte de la familia real – yo tenía intenciones de hacerlo una vez que esto hubiera terminado, pero mira lo que llevas puesto." Mirana señaló los diferentes corazones que cubrían el largo vestido – Alicia se preocupo. "Además de que reconozco esa sala de trono - es la del palacio de invierno, aquel en el que mis hermanas viven en la actualidad."

"No lo entiendo..."

"Ellas van a ponerte en contra de nosotros."

Alicia frunció el ceño. "Yo nunca -."

"Mi hermana mayor tiene una manera muy persuasiva de hacer que la gente haga cosas que nunca haría. Tu no serás capaz de detenerte a ti misma."

"No quiero que eso ocurra".

"Puede que no." Barlum reflexionó. "Vamos más lejos."

Mirana obedeció y Alicia se sorprendió al ver que el resto del rollo estaba completamente en blanco. Mirana continuaba desenrollando el Oráculum para encontrar algún tipo de imagen, pero todo estaba en blanco. Nada.

"¿Qué significa eso?" -Preguntó, mirando a Barlum.

"Puede significar dos cosas. Uno, que posiblemente hay más muchos caminos para que terminen las cosas o dos, el final de Wonderland como la conocemos." Respondió.

"Bueno, vaya que eres positivo." Alice murmuró, tratando de sacudirse el sentimiento que tenía cada vez que pensaba en eso. Ella no quería ponerse en contra de sus amigos e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarse de que eso no pasara. "Pero tratemos de no centrarnos en eso ahora, mejor enfoquémonos en las cosas que tenemos a la mano - el baile de máscaras."

Mirana sólo asintió y levantó el rollo. "Vamos a necesitar vestuario. ¿Tarrant?"

"Sólo necesitamos pasar por el molino de viento y recoger algunas cosas, pero puedo irlos haciendo durante el camino. Vamos a través del desierto del tablero de ajedrez, ¿verdad? O alrededor, ¿través de la selva?"

"Teniendo en cuenta las bestias que acechan en el desierto, tomaremos el bosque".

……

Aparentemente el Sombrerero tenía caballos, cuando se detuvo para recoger las piezas de tela para los trajes, se había llevado tres de sus caballos para usarlos. Ya casi había amanecido cuando comenzaron en camino através del bosque, rodeando el tablero de ajedrez, para llegar al otro lado de Wonderland, en donde se encontraban las hermanas de Mirana y Caroline.

Cansada, Alicia se encontró entrando y saliendo de un sueño. Mallymkun, sentado en la cabeza de su caballo, ya estaba durmiendo. Detrás de ella, el Sombrerero estaba en silencio, por lo que supuso que se había quedado dormido también. La Reina Blanca en su propio caballo a la izquierda de Alicia parecía cansada, pero estaba despierta, forzándose a permanecer despierta, mientras que del otro lado, los gemelos se habían dormido, por lo que Mirana guiaba el caballo de ellos.

"Duerme un poco si quieres." Le murmuró el Sombrerero y Alicia se sobresaltó – había pensado que estaba dormido, pero al parecer se había equivocado. "Te despertaré más tarde."

"Estoy bien." -Murmuró, pero un bostezo se le escapó de sus labios traicionándola. El Sombrerero rió.

"Duerme Alicia."

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había despertado acostada en una cama improvisada, con una hermosa puesta del sol, con diferentes colores en el cielo que se extendía sobre ellos. Ella bostezó y trato de estirarse, pero se encontró con algo que le impedía hacerlo. Encontró al Sombrerero durmiendo a su lado, con su brazo protector alrededor de la cintura. Ella sonrió con cariño y con cuidado tratando de soltarse para que él pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Mirana llevaba uno de los mejores vestidos que Alicia había visto, parecía más un hermoso vestido de novia blanco en lugar de un vestido de fiesta. De alguna manera había podido acomodar sus rizos blancos en un moño con su corona sobre la cabeza, y portaba una máscara blanca de seda cuando Alicia se acercó, así como un par de guantes blancos. Ella sonrió levemente.

"¿Lista para una misión de rescate, Alicia?"

"Supongo que sí." – Murmuró, mientras se estiraba ligeramente. Le dolía la espalda por dormir sobre un caballo y sobre el suelo, pero al menos no estaba tan agotada como lo imaginaba. "Creo que el viajar por el espejo me dio algún tipo de refuerzo." Añadió y Mirana rió suavemente.

"Se necesitan unos cuantos viajes para acostumbrarse al efecto. Mis hermanas y yo nos perseguíamos a través de ellos todo el tiempo." Dijo con una nota triste en su voz. Alicia supuso que so las otras dos no se hubieran vuelto malvadas, hubieran sido las mejores amigas. La Reina Blanca parecía triste de que sus hermanas se hubieran ido por el camino del mal, y el corazón de Alicia se contrajo un poco.

"¡Oh! por cierto, tu vestido está ahí". Mirana agregó, señalando hacía donde los caballos estaban atados. Alicia asintió y se dirigió hacia allá, en donde encontró un bulto de seda azul y plata colocado en la parte posterior de las sillas de montar.

Ella desapareció detrás de un árbol para poder cambiarse. El vestido era hermoso, la mayor parte era de un tono azul que hacia que se desplegara una hermosa luz. Un lazo color azul oscuro corría por la parte central hacia la espalda, los diseños del pecho eran de un color plateado, no tenía mangas, llevaba algunos lazos sobre los brazos, llevaba un juego de guantes blancos para el té.

Alicia nunca había tenido algo tan hermoso y fino en su vida – parecía que se habían tardado semanas en hacerlo. Pero el Sombrerero lo había confeccionado en horas. No era de extrañar que se hubiera quedado dormido.

Se puso los guantes y los zapatos que se habían hecho para ella, así que decidió volver al claro. El Sombrerero había desaparecido, pero Mirana se estaba acercando a ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos a arreglar tu cabello. No se pueden llevar hojas y tallos en el." Le dijo. Lo siguiente que Alicia sabía era que la Reina le había retirado el cabello de la frente y lo amarró en la parte trasera con algo para que se mantuviera alejado de sus ojos y le entregó una máscara de plata. "Ponte esto."

"¿Dónde está el Sombrerero?"

"Está preparándose". Le respondió. "Tu y Tarrant se van a ir juntos, luego te seguiré haciéndome pasar por tu hermana. Mallymkun ira furtivamente con Chessur sin ser detectados por los guardias. Thackery, Nivens y los gemelos se quedaran aquí a salvo." Explicó y Alicia asintió cruzando los dedos por un breve momento, rogando a Dios para que este plan no fallara. Realmente, ella no quería morir hoy.  
"El baile iniciará cuando el sol se ponga, así que para cuando lleguemos ahí, ya habrá iniciado." Mirana continúo y Alicia asintió. "Vamos por los caballos."

Alicia se volvió hacia el caballo que había estado montando y trató de soltar las riendas de la rama, pero el nudo estaba demasiado apretado. Un par de manos enguantadas aparecieron detrás de ella y desataron las riendas con dos dedos. Alicia se volteó y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

El Sombrerero estaba ahí, no llevaba su traje habitual, llevaba uno de plata completamente junto con su sombrero de copa y un lazo negro alrededor de él. No llevaba su peinado habitual, al contrario, su largo cabello parecía haber sido domesticado de forma y la mayor parte del color naranja quedaba oculto por su sombrero. Llevaba una máscara que cubría casi la totalidad de su cara - sus ojos de color verde brillante aún eran visibles desde detrás de la máscara.

"Te ves muy bonita." Y el Sombrerero le dedico una amplia sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

"Gracias. Tu no te quedas tan atrás."

"Alicia, vas a necesitar esto." Mirana le tendió una larga espada y Alicia frunció el ceño – era diferente a la espada Vorpal, pero todavía era muy hermosa y mortal. "Es de Tarrant – me dijo que la cuidara mientras el amarraba los caballos, y que la ibas a necesitar.

El Sombrerero asintió. "Ocúltala que debajo de tu vestido."

Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo. Alicia nunca había ocultado esas cosas en un vestido, pero supuso que tenía que ser más fácil, ya que no llevaba un corsé ni nada. Alejándose, se las arregló para deslizarla entre la tela de seda, poniéndola cerca de su cintura. El metal frío rozaba contra su pierna, pero ella trató de ignorarlo.

"Nos tenemos que ir."

El Sombrerero le ayudó a subir a su caballo, antes de ayudar a Mirana a subir en otro. Los tres viajaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro, a lo largo de la ruta más amplia que los llevaría a la salida del bosque y hacia los sonidos de la música y la risa que se percibían a la distancia. Cuanto más se acercaban, el estómago más de Alicia parecía cobrar vida, ya que sentía mariposas dentro de ella. Tenía miedo de cómo podía terminar todo.

El camino salió de la selva y Alicia fue recibida por un gran palacio asentado en el borde de los acantilados, con vista a lo que aparentemente era el desierto del que Mirana había hablado antes – cuadrados blancos y negros se dibujaban en la arena con patrones extraños que se formaban en la arena, las tormentas eran visibles incluso desde la distancia en la que se encontraban.

"Un gran misterio, el desierto". Mirana murmuró en voz baja al lado de Alicia, antes de acelerar a su caballo. No dijo nada más sobre el asunto del desierto, ya que los tres de ellos llegaron a un camino que los condujo directamente al castillo. Fueron recibidos por los hombres de rojo el la puerta que les ayudaron a bajar al momento de tomar sus caballos y conducirlos a lo que parecía era un establo. El Sombrerero le ofreció a Alicia su brazo, el cual ella tomó, mientras que Mirana los conducía al interior.

En el interior estaba la fiesta, en el gran vestíbulo de entrada del palacio, se podía apreciar un gran corazón rojo y negro y unos patrones extraños en todo el piso, paredes y el techo, incluso las arañas que colgaban del techo tenían las mismas marcas. Todas las personas enmascaradas bailaban y giraban en el centro de la sala al ritmo de la música, mientras que los demás se mezclaban alrededor.

Pero las dos que más llamaron su atención estaban en la parte delantera de la habitación. La Reina Roja, con su cabeza del tamaño de un planeta sobresalía entre la gente. Se veía igual desde que la había visto por última vez, a excepción de una máscara que ahora adornaba su rostro. A su lado estaba la Sota de Corazones, con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro –quien parecía estar buscando a alguien.

Sin embargo, la atención de Alice se centró en la mujer que se sentaba a su lado. Era más alta y su cabeza mucho menor, tenía el cabello largo negro y unos feroces ojos azules que se asomaban desde detrás de la máscara - parecía estar buscando también a alguien. Aparentemente era la Reina de Corazones – se veía mucho más elegante que la Reina Roja. Casi como la versión oscura de la misma Mirana.

"Van a pedir un juego pronto". Mirana murmuró.

"¿Juego?"

"El día de los santos, es tradición jugar un determinado juego - creo que lo llaman Simón dice." Es curioso, en realidad, seleccionan a gente al azar de entre la multitud para jugar. Yo estoy asumiendo que si mis hermanas siguen siendo tan sádicas como siempre – que siguen siendo- los que pierdan, morirán."

"¿Y si ganan?"

"No estoy segura. Pero se que este juego es una distracción para que puedan escabullirse y buscar a Caroline.". Mirana reflexionó.

"Creo que voy a asegurarme de que me elijan, va a ser una maravillosa entrada, espero, ya que no van a esperar verme aquí."

Alicia apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que el Sombrerero la arrastrara a una parte oscura del salón, mientras que la Sota de Corazones paseaba por ahí. La Reina Blanca había desaparecido, mientras que las dos reinas hablaban entre si en voz muy baja, mirando de vez en cuando a la Sota de Corazones, quien andaba golpeando los hombros de los invitados en silencio. Otros estaban limpiando la pista de baile. Los que fueron tocados por la Sota se fueron formando poco a poco en la pista de baile delante de las reinas.

Mirana destacaba por su vestido blanco de pie en la parte posterior de las filas. Los hombres de rojo se alinearon en la zona de juegos preparados para llevarse a los que no obedecieran las reglas o que hubieran perdido. La Reina de Corazones se volvió hacia la multitud y aplaudiendo con la mirada fija en los jugadores dijo:

"¡Es tiempo de jugar un juego!"

……

**Reviews:**

Muchas Gracias a todos de nuevo:

**lilylupin17: **Ya se, pobre de Tarrant lo que hace por Alicia, pero a quien no le gustaría tenerlo así aunque sea por unos breves instantes. La verdad sería interesante viajar con él, ya que en cualquier tipo de viaje te sujeta de esa manera, yo también quiero!!!

**lucia-nami 14:** Pues parece que a Alicia no le agrado mucho lo que le contaron, pero por alguna razón lo hacían!!! La verdad suena interesante, pero como que con los gemelos o el conejo sería un poco raro, pero podría ser uno de Alicia sintiera algo por Tarrant y por la Sota para ver con quien se quedaría. XD Claro que las sugerencias son muy bienvenidas!!! Gracias!!!

**Corazón De Piedra Verde:** Pobre de Tarrant, tan emocionado que estaba por practicar con Alicia, pero creo que le sacó bastante provecho a la situación y a los viajes. =)

**andarie:** Lo se, es demasiado chistoso, es más cuando lo leí por primera vez, me vino a la mente la vieja película de Disney de Alicia, cuando estaban en la fiesta del té y el Liebre grita "Taza limpia…cambiar, cambiar, cambiar de lugar" y prosiguen con su conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Espero que alguna vez hayas visto la película. Yo también estaría dispuesta a pelear con él las veces que fueran necesarias si el resultado es el que me abrace o me tira cada rato!!! XD

**ikare: **Si con una reina mala fue divertida, imagínate con dos, que locuras no habrán de suceder!!! Habrá que esperar a la siguiente adivinanza de nuestro querido Tarrant!!!!

**Dacne01:** Parece que a Tarrant le agradó tanto Caroline que la trata como si fuera su hija!!! No se que estará imaginando!!! ¬¬

**Str Mercury:** Se que no es lo mismo leerla en español que en inglés, pero la verdad me gustó tanto que me motivo a pedirle permiso a la autora para traducirla y me alegra bastante que a ustedes les guste.

Que bueno que les esta gustando la historia!!! Además de que cada vez se enreda más y me da la impresión de que el Sombrerero se aprovecha de la situación sin que Alicia se de cuenta.

La verdad es una historia muy buena y tiene de todo, acción, aventura, suspenso, drama, romance, etc. Ya falta poco para que alguno de los dos delate los sentimientos que sienten. =)

¿Qué les pareció el cambio de look de nuestro querido Tarrant?

¿Quién imaginaba que Alicia terminaría durmiendo con el Sombrerero?

**Ahora;**

¡¡¿¿Qué hará Alicia, se cumplirá la profecía o su fuerza de voluntad se impondrá y salvará a sus amigos??!!

¡¡¿¿Wonderland dejará de existir tal y como la conocemos??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué estarán planeando las dos reinas con su juego de Simón Dice??!!

¡¡¿¿La Sota de Corazones los reconocerá??!!

¡¡¿¿Logrará Mirana entretenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que Tarrant y Alicia puedan encontrar a Caroline??!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!!

Saludos!!


	6. 6 Cambio

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

Les dejo el link de la historia original: .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

6. Cambio

Alice y Sombrerero estaba en las sombras observando cuidadosamente el centro de la pista. La Reina Roja se quedo quieta, mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que la Reina de Corazones deba un paso hacia delante, como si fuera a saltar sobre su presa. Se detuvo frente al grupo con las manos en la espalda, con la máscara sobre su cabeza para que pudiera ver bien.

"Todo el mundo sabe cómo jugar, estoy segura." Ella sonrió con cariño. "Iracebeth, ¿quieres hacer los honores o lo hago yo?"

"Prefiero ver, hazlos tu."

"Muy bien." Ella dijo y Alice escuchó con ligera curiosidad, como la Reina de Corazones cruzó las manos sobre el bordado de su vestido con corazones estampados y comenzó a recitar más como rima las instrucciones.

"Simón dice reverencia, Simón dice arco. Simón dice sumisión, Simón dice miau...."

Con cada palabra, cada uno en el piso llevaba cabo las acciones, no importaba si sus vestidos eran vestían elegantes. Incluso los movimientos Mirana fueron impecables.

"¿Ha hecho esto antes?" Alice preguntó al Sombrerero, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Simón dice griten...."

"Es un partido bastante extraño de Simón dice...." Alicia murmuró. Una vez más, el Sombrerero sólo asintió con la cabeza, siendo presionados a permanecer en la sombra, ya que la Sota pasó enfrente de ellos una vez más. Debajo de su máscara, Alicia podía ver los ojos de Sombrero una serie de flashes de color ámbar profundo, casi de color rojo cada vez que veía al hombre. Ella tiró de su brazo y se volvieron a verdes, siendo forzado a mirar a los jugadores.

"¡Simón dice que se postren a mis pies como perros!" La Reina de Corazones casi gritó la orden, haciendo saltar Alice. Vio que todos tenían en sus rodillas en el suelo, incluso Mirana y fingió que la adoraba.

"Levántense."

La mitad de ellos se levantaron y las dos reinas sonrieron maliciosamente.

"¡Córtenles la cabeza!" La Reina Roja gritó y los que había parados fueron sacados pataleando y gritando por los guardias rojos. Mirana y la otra docena que sobraban formaron un nuevo conjunto de líneas, una vez que la Reina de Corazones les diera permiso.

"Segunda vuelta." Dijo la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones comenzaba con sus extrañas rimas de nuevo.

"Simón dice brinquen en una pierna, Simón dice que hagan saltos. Simón dice saltar como una rana..."

Estas acciones fueron mucho más rápidas y más duras, lo que es casi imposible de hacer. Sin embargo, los que quedaban lo hacían por temor a ser decapitados.

"Simón dice caminar como un zombi..."

Alice se rió de cómo se veían.

"Simón dice claque, Simón dice que sentarse en el suelo". La reina sonrió. "Ahora, de pie".

Todos se levantaron a excepción de Mirana que se mantuvo en su lugar.

"¡Córtenles la cabeza!" La Reina Roja gritó una vez más gritó y fueron arrastrados a la fuerza, a excepción de la Reina Blanca, la cual estaba sentada delicadamente en el suelo, la tela de su vestido daba la impresión de ser un abanico.

"Que el vencedor se presenten y revele su rostro". La Reina de Corazones dijo. "Simón dice de pie".

Mirana obedeció y miró a su alrededor, con una mirada persistente en el Sombrerero y Alicia durante un buen rato. Alicia se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar lo que vieron en el Oráculum – el Sombrerero la agarro discretamente del brazo y caminaron discretamente por el borde de la sala, hacia un pasillo vacío.

"Mi hipótesis es que ella estará en los calabozos." El Sombrerero murmuró y Alice asintió.

"Cómo llegar es el problema."

"¿Hay que buscar y bajar escaleras?"

"Eso sería un buen comienzo."

Alicia iba caminando rápido por el pasillo mirando suavemente hacia ambos lados buscando algún signo de la escalera. El Sombrero abrió varias puertas durante el camino, pero solo eran habitaciones vacías – Alicia no quería saber para que las utilizaban.

"¡Por aquí!" Llamó al encontrar unas manchas a su izquierda. Corrió para llegar a ellas y bajaron en silencio, el Sombrerero iba al final. Salieron a un largo pasillo, pero no había puertas ni ventanas. Alicia frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Yo... No lo sé." El Sombrerero murmuró. Dio un paso hacia delante y bajo primero, tomando la mano de Alicia. Ella supuso que el Sombrerero estaba dispuesto a ponerse delante de ella en caso de que hubiera algún peligro y la pudiera proteger y mantener a salvo. Alicia siempre se sentía protegida cuando estaba con el Sombrerero.

"¿Caroline?" Alice llamó en voz baja, pero no llegó ninguna respuesta.

Encontraron una puerta al final de la habitación y el Sombrerero rápidamente se puso delante de Alicia caminando con un ritmo mucho más rápido, cogió la perilla, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió. Era una habitación vacía. Ella entro siendo seguida por el Sombrerero. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

……

Mirana se aseguró de que Alicia y Tarrant hubieran escapado antes de que ella avanzara y se mostrara como vencedora del juego. Luego levantó la mano y tiró de su máscara, mirando directamente a la cara de sus hermanas mayores.

"Hola Iracebeth, Gally."

"¡No me digas así!" La Reina de Corazones interrumpió.

"Galarie". Mirana corrigió. La Reina Roja avanzó hasta unirse a la Reina de Corazones a muy corta distancia de su hermana menor.

"Debería de haber sabido que vendrías sin invitación. Es tu manera de ser."

"Y es tu forma de ser el usar las rimas que nuestra madre solía utilizar cuando jugaba con nosotras." Mirana respondió sin problemas. Galarie rodó los ojos.

"Si estás aquí, supongo que Alicia está contigo."

"Por supuesto que no. Regresó a su mundo hace bastante tiempo, vine sola."

"¿El Sombrerero?"

"Actualmente tomando el té con la Liebre de Marzo y el lirón."

"Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa hermanita."

……

Paso un largo rato antes de que Alicia sintiera un par de brazos fuertes agarrarla por el brazo y pegarla contra la pared. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que el impacto le había sacado el aire. Con unas armas la acorralaron contra la pared y trato de defenderse pataleando y gritando para que las bajaran. Se las arregló para golpear a quien fuera en la ingle, antes de que sus propias manos empezaran a buscar una manera de agarrar la espada. La sacó justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraba la Sota de Corazones. Varios guardias tenían sometido al Sombrerero en la otra pared, mientras entraban más guardias a la habitación. Alicia sostuvo la espada más firmemente con el brazo estirado.

"Sabíamos que ibas a venir Alicia." Le dijo la Sota en un tono mortalmente tranquilo. "Las reinas te están esperando."

"¡Atrévete a acercarte y te mataré ahí donde estas parado!" El Sombrerero le gruñó desde la esquina - incluso en la oscuridad, se podían ver sus ojos, los cuales habían tomado un color rojo oscuro. Alicia casi se asustó. "Eres un canalla".

"Yo no le tengo miedo a un sombrerero." La Sota, dijo con aire de suficiencia. Alicia vio como el Sombrerero se lanzó de repente hacia él, tirándolo al suelo. Ella se replegó más contra la pared, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los guardias que estaban alrededor comenzaban a sacar sus armas. Alicia saltó hacia delante y blandiendo su espada les dijo:

"¡Bajen sus armas!"

Empezaron a obedecer, hasta que una mano fría le agarró el tobillo y la tiró. Cayó de bruces al suelo y la espada cayó con estrépito lejos de su mano. Los guardias comenzaron a apuntarle con sus espadas hacia el cuello, luego vio como la Sota tenía a un muy enojado Sombrerero clavado en el suelo.

"Vamos a llevarlos arriba."

Alice y Sombrerero fueron conducidos al piso de arriba y a la fiesta. Al entrar, Galarie e Iracebeth miraron hacia arriba, así como todos los invitados. Los ojos de la Reina Roja se oscurecieron, pero la Reina de Corazones parecía estar completamente satisfecha, dando un paso hacia Alicia.

"¡Alicia! ¡Qué dicha que se hayan unido a nosotros!"

¿Se suponía que debía matar a esta mujer? ¿Para qué? ¿Si parecía ser demasiado dulce? Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Mirana - que pretende ser agradable al principio, pero luego termina haciéndote daño y todos los que te rodean.

"Bueno, usted tiene una preciosa fiesta, simplemente no podía quedarme fuera. Dígame, ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina?"

"¿La pequeña Caroline? Oh, ella está perfecta. Ahora esta durmiendo – ya paso su hora de ir a la cama después de que comenzó la fiesta." La Reina de Corazones sonrió maliciosamente. "Pero tú, Alicia, estoy más interesada en ti." Tomó dos vasos de vino de una bandeja cercana y le pasando uno a Alicia. "Tomemos una copa antes de discutir nuestros asuntos."

Obligó a Alicia a tomarla entre sus manos y se quedo mirando el líquido rojo antes de regresar la mirada a la cara de la reina. Ella sonrió dulcemente, tomando un trago de su propia copa. Con las manos temblorosas, Alicia tomó un trago - algo le decía que su sabor era bastante extraño, pero ella lo ignoró, mientras sostenía la bebida. La reina miró a la Sota.

"Escolta a Alicia a la sala, luego lleva al Sombrerero y a mi pequeña hermana a donde se encuentra Caroline. Iracebeth, ven conmigo."

La sala estaba completamente cubierta de corazones de todos los tamaños y formas, incluso mucho más de los que había en el castillo de la Reina Roja. Era muy molesto, cursi, y feo a la vez, le enfermaba. Estaba temblando un poco, se sentía un poco mareada, se vio obligada a sentarse una butaca de lujo al momento de que su máscara era retirada de su cara. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella y se encontró deambulando fuera de la realidad.

"¡Sólo matarla!" Se oyó la voz de la Reina Roja desde algún lugar, dando un salto, sorprendiéndose de lo pálidas que eran las reinas ya sin sus máscaras. O al menos, Iracebeth lo aparentaba. Galarie sólo se veía tan dulce e inocente como siempre, poniendo nerviosa a Alicia.

"¿Dónde está Carolina? - Preguntó Alicia, sorprendiéndose cuando escuchó que su voz no sonaba como la suya. Era mucho más lenta, sus habilidades motoras se estaban alentando, ¿Había sido envenenada?

"¿Cómo te sientes, Alicia?" Galarie preguntó amablemente.

"Estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"... No."

Galarie sonrió, tomando algo desde una mesa cercana, dándole vueltas alrededor de su dedo. A Alicia le tomó un largo rato darse cuenta de que era una hermosa corona de plata. Sacudió su cabeza y la extraña sensación regresó a ella una vez más.

"¿Qué…Qué me hiciste?"

"Nada malo, Alicia." Galarie dijo, sentándose junto a Alicia en el descansabrazo de la silla. Iracebeth miró muy enojada, con ganas e matar a la chica ahí donde se encontraba. "Esto va a ser bueno para ti. Un pequeño cambio, pero los cambios son buenos."

La mujer era demasiado amable que Alicia tenía ganas de quitarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo. ¿A dónde habían llevado a Tarrant y a Mirana? También quería a Caroline.

"El cambio no es bueno". Iracebeth resopló desde la esquina y Galarie la reprocho con una mirada antes de examinar la corona de plata que tenía en la mano. Era de un diseño muy rebuscado y a la vez muy delicada.

"Alicia" preguntó después de un momento. "¿Qué quieres hacer con el Sombrerero?"

Alicia parpadeó, tratando de pensar con claridad. Era como si una niebla cubriera su mente mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Al principio, quería responder con algo que pudiera hacer que dejaran en libertad a Tarrant, pero algo más la obligó a decir lo que no quería.

"Que le corten la cabeza". – Susurró -. Galarie sonrió y luego riendo, casi feliz. Ella gentilmente colocó la corona en la cabeza de Alicia.

"Bienvenida al lado correcto, eres nuestro campeón."

……

**Reviews:**

Muchas Gracias a todos de nuevo:

**Themis13:** Pero todo se le perdona a nuestro querido Tarrant!!! Si, con cualquier look se ve genial, además no hay como un hombre enmascarado y misterioso. =)

**lucia-nami 14:** Jajajaja, claro que todo puede pasar, creo que si se podría hacer una historia así o un poco más enredada^^!! Saluditos!!!

**lilylupin17:** La primera vez que leí el capitulo y mencionaba el juego de Simón Dice, me acordé de cómo se jugaba hace muchos años y trate de imaginarme a todos los habitantes de Wonderland jugando algo tan disparatado!!! Y más viniendo de las reinas más crueles!!! XD

**Corazón De Piedra Verde:** Lo se, Tarrant trata de sacarle el mejor provecho a la situación!!! =)

**andarie:** Ya se, lo que me sorprende es que mantenga el maquillaje en perfecto estado, debería de pasar el secreto ¬¬. Lo sé, Tarrant se verá muy varonil con lo que se ponga, tiene un excelente porte, dónde se consigue uno así =). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, quisiera que me dijeras cuales son los conectores que pongo de más para poder evitarlos en los siguientes capítulos y tratar de que quede mucho mejor la traducción. Mil Gracias y Saludos!!! XD

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta disparatada historia!! =) Me gusta como Tarrant trata de defender a Alicia aprovechándose del rencor que le guarda a la Sota, pero a veces el rencor no es la mejor arma y menos viniendo de él, que aunque esté un poco loco, es demasiado inteligente y calculador!!!

**Ahora;**

¡¡¿¿Qué es lo que pasará con Alicia??!!

¡¡¿¿Acaso, Tarrant estará destinado a perder la cabeza esta vez??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué pensará Tarrant con respecto a que fue Alicia la que lo sentenció??!!

¡¡¿¿Dónde están Mallykum y Chassur??!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!!

**Saludos!!**


	7. 7 Flores

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

Notas de la Autora: Se los pongo tal cual lo dijo President Laura Roslin: "Ok, Yo se que en la versión de Burton, la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones es la misma persona, pero aquí lo voy a cambiar". Ella las maneja como diferentes personas.

7. Flores. –

Había comenzado a llover de nuevo, golpeando firmemente los grandes ventanales, al momento en que Galarie contemplaba hacia ellas, con las manos acurrucadas en el las bolsas de su vestido. Detrás de ella, se encontraba Alicia dormida en el sofá de la sala. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se decía – "Ahora tenemos a la pequeña Alicia de nuestro lado, Mirana no tiene a nadie quien la ayude". Tarrant estaba encadenado, su ejecución sería junto con la de Mirana, durante la puesta del sol del día de mañana, bajo las órdenes de la nueva princesa de Wonderland, Alicia.

"Buenos días, Alicia. ¿Cómo dormiste?" Le preguntó al momento de que la muchacha se comenzaba a despertar. Ella parpadeó y Galarie se fijó que sus ojos azules habían cambiado a un extraño color rojizo.

"Terrible. Me duele la espalda." Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y se estiraba un poco. "Pero fuera de eso estoy de excelente humor. Espero que tengas un vestido que me puedas prestar para la ocasión."

Galarie no podía dejar de sonreír mientras asentía."Por supuesto que sí. Te llevaré arriba para que te cambies y podamos unirnos con Iracebeth para desayunar."

"Me parece perfecto."

La mente de Alicia se comenzó a nublar de nuevo. Sus pensamientos no eran suyos, si no los Iracebeth y Galarie querían que pensara. No tenía control sobre sus propias acciones, el poco control que tenía, no era suficiente para dominarlas. Había una pequeña parte de su cerebro que comprendía las cosas que estaban pasando y trataba de salir de la niebla, pero no se disipaba y Alicia continuaba bajo su poder.

……

"Esto no es bueno". Mirana susurró, mientras las ella y Tarrant caminaban al compás del ruido de las cadenas que los sujetaban de las muñecas, tropezando cada vez que los guardias les tiraban de ellas. Estaban siendo llevados al salón del trono, pero no podían pensar por que razón. Pero, basados en lo que vieron en el Oráculum, Mirana tenía una leve idea.

Tarrant pudo haber llorado cuando vio a Alicia – _su Alicia_ – parada entre las dos reinas, vestida con un vestido rojo con corazones negros. Se veía regia, temible e incluso amenazante, pero aún así se veía hermosa.

"Querida Alicia, estos son los dos que te traicionaron." Galarie dijo, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo. Tarrant se dio cuenta del color rojizo de sus ojos, lo cual no era nada bueno. Él sabía que no era ella misma – que las reinas tenían que estarle haciendo algo.

"Decapítenlos." Alicia simplemente lo dijo. Mirana parpadeó, obviamente perturbada.

"En tiempo. Su ejecución está prevista para la puesta del sol del día de mañana." Dijo al oído de Alicia, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Traicionado? ¡Nunca la hemos traicionado!" Mirana habló de repente.

"¡Mentiras! Iracebeth gritó. "¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a tu princesa esas terribles mentiras?"

"¿Pensé que no era una buena mentirosa?" -Preguntó ella, mirando hacia Galarie, quien se adelantó, con el brazo todavía alrededor de los hombros de Alicia, haciendo que la chica también se acercara.

"¡Has intentado matar a Alicia! Hiciste que el Sombrerero tratara de envenenarla, antes de que intentaras usar la espada Vorpal! No te preocupes, le he contado todo. Ella ya sabe todo acerca de tu traición a la corona de Wonderland y se ha asegurado de que los traidores no sean ningún problema. Van a ser ejecutados frente a toda la corte real mañana al ponerse el sol.

Tarrant trato de romper las cadenas. "¡Alicia, nunca te haría daño!

"¡Silencio! Alicia interrumpió. "No escucharé ninguna otra de tus mentiras Sombrerero. ¡Morirás!

Tarrant parecía como si hubiera recibido físicamente una bofetada de parte de ella.

"Alicia, tienes que creer nosotros. ¡Tú mataste al Jabberwocky que Iracebeth había enviado por ti! ¡Ella es la que intentó matarte y ahora Galarie te ha hecho algo en la cabeza! ¡Ella hizo esa maldita poción! ¡Te lo advertí! Mirana dijo, pero Galarie la miró y dando un paso hacia adelante la golpeó en la cara. La cabeza de Mirana quedo de lado por un largo rato, con la mejilla de un color rojo brillante luciendo extraña en su pálida piel. Cuando se volvió, el labio inferior sangraba, el anillo de Galarie le había cortado.

No dijo nada más.

"¿Alguno de ustedes algo más que decir?"

"¡No somos culpables de los delitos que nos acusan, pequeña y sucia rata, malvada, cabezona, loca…!

"¡Tarrant!" Mirana lo llamó.

"Estoy bien." -Susurró, apartando la mirada, sus ojos volvieron s su original color verde. Mirana tenía la mirada en el suelo.

"Sólo me gustaría que nos creyeras Alicia." – Murmuró antes de Iracebeth los mandara sacar. Ni luchado pudieron impedir que los sacaran de la sala del trono. Alicia salió detrás de ellos con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

"Tal vez, si el Sombrerero pudiera ser malo y con los ojos rojos todo el tiempo podría ser una gran Sota." Reflexionó, mientras regresaba a la sala del trono y se sentaba en el trono que se le había colocado para ella entre las dos reinas.

"Él es demasiado bueno de corazón." Galarie murmuró. "Bueno, no tan bueno, teniendo en cuenta que trató de matarte." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Pero habrá otros, Alicia querida. Montón de personas, una vez que termines de limpiar Wonderland de los que no merecen disfrutar de este país."

Alice asintió en respuesta.

Un momento después se retiró deslizándose en silencio por los pasillos del palacio. Era una réplica casi exacta del castillo de Iracebeth, por lo que le era bastante sencillo encontrar el camino.

Alicia se dirigió al cuarto que Galarie le había dicho que era el suyo. Era muy bonito, ya que estaba decorado con seda y terciopelo en su mayor parte, sin mencionar los diseños de corazones rojos y negros. Se dejó caer en su cama mirando el techo de color rojo.

Rojo, que le recordó más al naranja. Naranja con verde. Esos dos colores le recordaban algo que no podía identificar, como si algo le faltara. Era una sensación extraña – todo se sentía fuera de su lugar. Pero trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No le faltaba nada, era la princesa de Wonderland y los dos que la había traicionado iban a ser colgados y decapitados mañana al atardecer.

……

Mirana y Tarrant fueron encerrados en celdas uno frente al otro. Tarrant inmediatamente cayó al suelo con la espalda hacia la pared. Mirana veía el lugar, que tenía un aspecto desagradable y terminando de perder lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, se sentó en el frío suelo, dando la impresión de que era una mancha blanca sobre un fondo oscuro y húmedo.

"Tarrant, tu sabes que no es Alicia. No esta en su sano juicio." Dijo en voz baja con las manos aferradas a los barrotes. Tarrant no contestó. "Galarie hace las cosas con sus pócimas - siempre tuvo un don para ellas. La detesto por eso, pero al menos hay una forma de arreglarlo."

"¿Cómo?" La pregunta era tan suave que Mirana pensó que la había imaginado.

"Si no me equivoco, los pétalos de la flor de la Juju, que crece en el bosque harán que pierda efecto. Galarie las utilizaba contra mí todo el tiempo y nuestra madre me los daba de comer. El problema es como poder ir por ellos, eso esta fuera de mi alcance. "

"Déjamelo a mí." Tarrant afirmó. "Ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de conseguir un puño de pétalos."

"¡Creo que puedo ayudar en esto!" Un pequeño hilo de voz se escuchó y Mallymkun salió de las sombras, tambaleándose un poco. "¡Dime dónde y yo pondré los pétalos! Lo que sea para salvar a Alicia."

Mirana sonrió y comenzó a trazar un mapa con el dedo en la capa de polvo que cubría el suelo.

……

**Reviews:**

Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve mucho trabajo esta semana, lo cual me impidió acercarme a la historia.

Segundo, gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho. Trataré que el siguiente capítulo no tarde mucho.

**Themis13:** Te apoyo en todo lo que dices, esa Sota no merece ponerle una mano encima a Tarrant, quien sabe que tanto le ha de haber hecho cuando estuvo encerrado!!! ¬¬ Saludos!!! =)

**lucia-nami 14:** Claro, cuando lo tenga te aviso para que lo veas y me digas que te parece n.n! Saluditos!!!

**lilylupin17:** Jajajaja, tienes razón con eso de que Tarrant ya pedió la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, pero no por culpa de la Reina Roja!!! XD Cierto, hay que investigar el árbol genealógico de la familia real para ver quien es realmente la oveja "negra" o "blanca" ¬¬ según sea el caso!!! Cierto, que tiempos aquellos cuando se jugaba Simón Dice, pero un poco menos rígido en cuanto a los castigos!!! Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!!! =)

**Corazón De Piedra Verde:** Lo se, Tarrant siempre metiendo las manos por Alicia y esta ni enterada!!! Pero esperemos que no pierda la cabeza!!! XD

**andarie:** Jajajaja tranquila, las preguntas se irán respondiendo poco a poco y otras jamás se resolverán!!! (Que mala ¬¬) Te debo una disculpa por la espera, pero no volverá a suceder!!! u.u!!! Saluditos!!!

**ikare(): **Todo el mundo le advirtió de que tuviera cuidado, pero ahí va y se toma lo que le ofrecen. Jajajaja ya me imagino la cara de tu familia de "y a esta que le pasa" ¿O.o? Ahora nada más es cosa de ver como reacciona Tarrant a la entrevista que tuvo con Alicia.

**Vicky victoria ():** Lo mismo pensé, pero no quiero modificarla sin autorización de la autora original, pero pues espero que se pueda entender un poco mejor. =) Suerte en tus clases!!! Saludos!!!

……

Aquí les dejo este pequeño capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado!!! Pobre del Sombrerero, no se imaginaba tamaña traición por parte de su querida Alicia, además de que ya la empezó a ver como algo más que una amiga. n.n

**Ahora;**

¡¡¿¿Qué es lo que pasará con Alicia??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué habrá pasado con Caroline??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué pensará Tarrant en estos momentos al saber que ha perdido a "su Alicia"??!!

¡¡¿¿Logrará Mallykum llevarle a Alicia los pétalos antes del atardecer??!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!!

**Saludos!!**


	8. 8 Amor

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

Notas de la Autora: Se los pongo tal cual lo dijo President Laura Roslin: "Ok, Yo se que en la versión de Burton, la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones es la misma persona, pero aquí lo voy a cambiar". Ella las maneja como diferentes personas.

8. Amor. –

Tarrant casi siempre había amado los atardecer por los cambios de colores, que le recordaban el cambio en sus propios ojos. Y el último tono de azul, antes de la caída del sol, siempre le recordaban a Alicia, ya que eran una mezcla del mar y cielo.

Eran esos mismos hermosos ojos que le miraban en este momento.

Alicia estaba parada en el área de ejecuciones, Caroline estaba a su lado con un aspecto muy disgustado, las dos reinas paradas frente a la multitud, no muy lejos de Alicia, eran escoltadas por la Sota de Corazones. Mirana y Tarrant estaban siendo conducidos rumbo al cepo para ser decapitados.

"Espero que Mallymkun haya recogido los correctos." Mirana susurró muy bajo y Tarrant arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, existe otra flor que se parece a la flor Juju y crece junto a ellas – sin embargo, la otra flor es bastante venenosa y te matará en cuestión de segundos". Ella susurró y los ojos de Tarrant se oscurecieron.

"¿Y me dices esto ahora?"

"¡Silencio! ¡Los dos!" Ordenó el guardia que los escoltaba, mientras eran llevados hasta las escaleras del cepo frente al verdugo. Alicia los esperaba, con las manos cruzadas sobre la tela del vestido de cuadros blancos y rojos que llevaba puesto.

"¿Quién quiere que sea el primero, su alteza?" El guardia le preguntó y Alicia se acercó a Tarrant y Mirana. Los miró a cada uno a los ojos durante un largo rato.

"Yo -."

En el momento que Alicia abrió la boca, Tarrant se abalanzó hacia delante y de mala gana afrontó a Alicia, revelando en su puño cerrado un manojo de pétalos de flores. Él se los metió en la boca, le cerró la mandíbula y la obligó a tragar.

"¡Deténganlo!" Iracebeth gritó y los guardias subieron, lo agarraron y alejaron de Alicia, la cual se encontraba tirada donde la había dejado el Sombrerero, tosiendo durante un largo rato hasta que logró controlar su respiración, se quedo ahí inmóvil.

_No_. Tarrant palideció mientras era llevado hacia el lugar donde la soga colgaba de una viga. Estaba un poco sorprendido que no sería decapitado, pero pensó que era sólo porque Galarie manejaba el programa y no Iracebeth. Pero su atención se encontraba en Alicia, que yacía inmóvil, creyendo que había envenenado a la mujer que amaba.

¿Amaba? Le tomó un momento el comprender el porque su mente había dicho eso. ¿Amaba a Alicia? Cómo amigos si, pero, obviamente había desarrollado algo más del que no se había dado cuenta. Si, él amaba a Alicia Kingsley.

Excepto que probablemente la había matado.

Descorazonado, sintió que le ponían la soga alrededor de su cuello. Miró a Mirana, que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, mientras miraba a Tarrant y Alicia.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras la gente veía cuando Alicia se derrumbó. De repente un fuerte suspiro cuando finalmente se levantó, apoyando la mano en la base del cepo antes de que alguien le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Alicia se balanceo durante un buen rato y miro a su alrededor.

Se paro frente a Tarrant, preparado en la horca.

_No había funcionado._

Al menos, asumió. No fue si no hasta que estuvo muy cerca que se dio cuenta de que el color de sus ojos había regresado a su tono normal de azul. Ella estaba actuando.

"Tarrant Hightop, acabas de intentar asesinar a un miembro de la monarquía de Wonderland. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto antes de colgarte del cuello hasta morir?" Preguntó en un tono frío y duro con el cual Tarrant se inmutó.

"Que yo, Tarrant Hightop, Sombrerero de las Reinas Blanca y Roja y el mejor anfitrión de las fiestas de té desde el comienzo de Wonderland, estoy enamorado del miembro de la monarquía de Wonderland que acabo de tratar de asesinar – bueno, salvar – Alicia Kingsley de Londres, campeón de la Reina Blanca y salvador de las maravillas."

Alice parpadeó, tratando de parecer imperturbable con sus palabras. Su mente había disipado la niebla, pero no podía dar por sentado aquello, ya que también la podrían matar. O algo mucho más horrible. Pero por dentro, su corazón y estómago se sentían como revoloteaban mariposas a causa de sus palabras. Él dijo que la amaba, Quería sonreírle y correr hacia él, pero por el momento, eso sería muy difícil de hacer.

"Tonterías." Dijo después de un largo rato, llegando a ser más rígido su tono. "Cómo pareces estar en un estado de delirio, procederemos a colgarte." Miró el verdugo, el cual se adelantó, con la mano en la palanca que se abriría la trampilla debajo de Tarrant.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte silbido y un Bandersnatch llegó corriendo entre la muchedumbre, saltando sobre sus cabezas hasta la plataforma. El verdugo se vela fuera de la muchedumbre, saltando y saltando sobre las cabezas hacia la plataforma. El verdugo se dispuso a jalar de la palanca, pero Alicia lo derribó, dejándolo fuera de combate. Tarrant tiró de la soga con un poco de dificultad – Alicia tomó el cuchillo del verdugo para cortar las sogas de las muñecas, haciendo lo mismo con las de Mirana. Los guardias rodeaban la plataforma junto con la Sota, mientras que Iracebeth gritaba que les cortaran la cabeza. Caroline le gritó.

_"Hoy no, cabeza de planeta"_

Los dedos de Alicia se enroscaron en el pelaje del Bandersnatch y ella se encaramó en él junto con Caroline, Tarrant y Mirana. Fue entonces cuando Alicia notó a Mallymkun aferrada a la oreja del animal.

"¡Pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda!" Alicia le sonrió al lirón y se dijo a sí misma que le daría un agradecimiento más tarde.

El Bandersnatch saltó entre la multitud, empujándolos para poder abrir un camino para salir del palacio y adentrarse en el bosque. Se oyeron ladrar a los perros, pero el Bandersnatch era mucho más rápido y pronto todos los ruidos desaparecieron.

El Bandersnatch salto un pequeño arroyo y se detuvo en un claro, dónde encontraron a Thackery y Nivens con los caballos. Cruzaron el agua para poder estar un poco más a salvo. Por lo menos de los perros, pero a los guardias les tomaría, al menos dos días descubrir por donde se fueron sin la ayuda de los perros.

Mirana se deslizó elegantemente de la espalda del Bandersnatch, tomando a Mallymkun y Caroline con ella, saludando a Nivens y Thackery, Chessur había aparecido también. Los gemelos se encontraban detrás de los árboles buscando algún tipo de fruta.

Tarrant fue el siguiente en bajar y ofreció una mano a Alicia para ayudarla. Acarició al Bandersnatch detrás de la oreja antes de que se dejara caer junto a los caballos, acurrucado en la sombra. Alicia se volvió hacia Tarrant y se dio cuenta de que mucho más cerca de lo que se imaginaba y casi se golpea la cabeza con él.

"Gracias por salvarme."

"Fue idea de Mirana y Mallymkun consiguió los pétalos. Yo sólo te los hice comer."

Alicia hizo una mueca de disgusto. "¡Y qué horrible sabor tenían esas cosas!" Ella arrugó la nariz y Tarrant sonrió.

"Lo siento, pero era por tu bien. No es muy agradable cuando eres malvada." Era su turno de arrugar la nariz y Alicia se rió. Se acercó y le quitó la corona, mirándola durante un rato y la aventó hacía los árboles, sin importar en donde cayera.

"¿Era en serio lo que dijiste allá?" – Preguntó después de un largo rato, mirando hacia Tarrant, quien se limitó a asentir, quitando un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre sus ojos, colocándolo detrás de la oreja. Ella sonrío y tiro de el para darle un abrazo mientras él hablaba.

"Siempre te he admirado, Alicia, simplemente no me di cuenta cuando esos sentimientos de admiración se convirtieron en amistad y luego algo más. Es por eso que no pude soportar el camino que estabas tomando a lado de la Reina de Corazones. "Ella es una mujer vil y yo no quiero terminar como ella." Le dijo Alicia.

"Pero me salvaste, así que está bien." Le dijo, haciendo separa atrás para verlo, pero manteniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello en un abrazo. "Nunca voy a ser como ella o Iracebeth. Si voy a ser una reina, seré como Mirana." Miró hacia la mencionada y vio que estaba hablando con los demás – parecía que todos querían dejarlos solos. "Y tengo que decirte que yo te admiraba demasiado."

"¿Admirado? ¿En pasado?" Hubo un leve rastro de decepción en su tono.

"Bueno, verás, ha cambiado. La amistad en algo más." – Murmuró. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más sobre el asunto, Tarrant, la apretó contra él y la besó. Había sido breve, pero dulce, transmitiéndole lo mucho que Tarrant se preocupaba por ella. Alicia. Alice nunca había estado realmente enamorada antes. Claro que había tenido algunos amores cuando era una adolescente, pero nunca plenamente en el amor.

Como si de una sola vez, por fin entendía cómo todo el mundo se sentía. Había visto a las parejas jóvenes paseando por las calles de Londres, difícilmente podía quitar los ojos de ellos, agarrados de la mano, algunas de las muchachas con brillantes anillos de compromisos en sus dedos. Se dio cuenta de lo que se sentía – la sensación de caminar en el aire y no poder poner los pies en el suelo, al menos que fuera por la persona que parecía ser el ancla en el mundo. Si Tarrant la dejaba, se iría flotando como un globo, alejándose en un día ventoso.

Ella tiró de él en otro fuerte abrazo, ahogando un pequeño bostezo. Tarrant fácilmente levantó a su pequeña en brazos y la llevó hasta donde Mirana había colocado las mantas en las que habían dormido antes, recostándola suavemente. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre ella, antes de acostarse a su lado, Mirana en su otro lado. Estaba oscureciendo y que tendrían que salir temprano por la mañana. Los gemelos ya estaban durmiendo del otro lado de Alicia, Caroline muy segura enroscada entre ellos y Mallymkun fue acurrucarse en el pelaje de Bandersnatch.

Alicia se acurrucó más con el Sombrerero, lanzando su chaqueta por encima de él, de modo que ambos estaban cubiertos.

"Te Amo." Murmuró medio dormida, como los ojos cerrados y se quedó dormida.

……

Después de un rápido desayuno de diversas frutas que los gemelos habían encontrado la noche anterior, comenzaron el viaje. Mirana había considerado que era suficientemente seguro regresar a su palacio, por el momento, así que se dirigían allí. Caroline literalmente se había enganchado de Alicia, por temor a ser secuestrado de nuevo. Alicia se compadeció de la pequeña y no quería nada más que enviarla a casa con Margaret sano y salva.

"¿Hay alguna manera de llegar a casa?"

"Habría que tener magia o la sangre de un Jabberwocky. Pudiera tener algo en mi reserva de palacio o tal vez Nivens pueda escoltarte." Mirana dijo con arrogancia sobre su caballo. Alicia viajaba en la Bandersnatch de nuevo, con Mirana a su lado sobre un caballo, Tarrant y Caroline en otro y los gemelos en el tercero. Thackery, Chessur y Nivens se habían adelantado para asegurarse que el palacio fuera seguro.

"Te vas a quedar esta vez ¿verdad?" Tarrant preguntó y Alicia asintió.

"Por supuesto. Yo no te dejaría por nada." Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y suspiró cuando vio a Caroline. "¿Qué es esa cara?"

"Yo no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo y Tarrant y Mirana y todos los demás. ¡Prometo ser buena!"

"No es eso Caroline, no estaremos a salvo hasta que las dos reinas dejen de estar libres. Te enviaremos a casa sana y salva y tal vez, cuando sea seguro puedas venir a visitar. O Tarrant y yo podemos ir a visitarte." Alicia trató de explicarle, pero ella seguía haciendo pucheros, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de parecer tan enojada como su madre. Alicia suspiró, meneando la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos cayeran en su cara. El vestido que llevaba estaba empezando a molestarla, su constante patrón de cuadros rojo y negro era bastante molesto.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Caroline hablara de nuevo.

"¿Entonces quieren Tarrant y tu llévame a casa? Para que pueda probarle a mi mamá que realmente vine aquí." Preguntó ella. Alicia se mordió el labio inferior y luego miró a Tarrant, quien dio una media sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

"Claro. ¿Por qué no? Nunca he visto en realidad el mundo del que vienen. Más vale tarde que nunca."

"Al menos que sea muy, muy tarde." Mirana añadido y Tarrant se rió. Alicia sonrió, girando los ojos.

El palacio estaba a salvo, al momento en que llegaron, Caroline estaba saltando arriba y abajo, ansiosa de su viaje con Alicia y Tarrant. Con la promesa de estar de vuelta antes del anochecer, se fue con Nivens.

"Así que, ¿cómo vamos a subir por la madriguera del conejo?" Alice preguntó mientras veía como Tarrant cuidadosamente llevaba a Caroline sobre sus hombros – tratando de que ella alcanzara las hojas que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas.

"Con mucho cuidado". Nivens respondió, moviendo la nariz. "Llegar aquí es fácil, el regreso es la parte difícil."

"Simplemente hermoso."

Alice no veía gran parte del proceso, mientras Nivens hacia que todos cerraran los ojos. Lo siguiente que ella supo es que estaba de pie en la base de un árbol, justo delante de la madriguera.

"Bueno, eso no fue difícil." – Murmuró.

"No para ti." Le dijo Nivens. "Voy a esperar aquí. Ustedes dos llévenla a casa."

Alice asintió, comenzando a limpiar su vestido, al menos para parecer más presentable a los ojos de su hermana y empezó a caminar. Ella hizo lo mismo con Tarrant, que todavía estaba vestido con su traje de baile de máscaras. Su cabello de color naranja estaba un poco desacomodado, pero todavía se veía de lo más normal, comparado con su traje habitual.

"¿Así que puedo considerar que no está en buenos términos con tu hermana?" Tarrant preguntó en voz baja mientras Caroline corría por el camino delante de ellos, persiguiendo a una mariposa amarilla. Alicia se encogió de hombros.

"Me llevo muy bien con ella. Es con su marido con quien no estoy en buenos términos."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Engaña a Margaret con cualquier mujer que pueda tener en sus manos. Simplemente me enferma." Alice arrugó la nariz. "El matrimonio es algo que no está destinado a ser roto y él se va por ahí, como si Margaret fuera una aventura y no su esposa o madre de su hija. Pero no es mi lugar, así que no he dicho nada."

Tarrant sólo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más, mientras Alice se dirigía a un camino que serpenteaba hacia la mansión de su hermana. Si tenían suerte, podrían decir que estaban de visita y que Caroline estaba con ella y después irse.

Sin embargo, el momento de que Alicia toco el timbre, sabía que no sería el caso.

Margarte abrió la puerta, mirándola, estaba en un muy buen lío, ella había estado llorando. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Alicia y se hicieron aún mayores cuando vio a Caroline. Alicia fue apenas fue consistente de cuando la agarraron en un fuerte abrazo, mientras que el marido de Margaret aparecía en el salón.

"Alicia, ¡pensé que habías _muerto_, pensé que tu y Caroline habían sido brutalmente asesinados y quedaron tiradas en el bosque! ¡La policía ha estado buscándolas por mucho tiempo y nunca encontró ningún rastro! Margaret estaba casi en la histeria, pero parecía feliz, así que Alicia pensaba que todavía no estaba loca. Al menos, no todavía."Nos hemos perdido en el bosque. " le dijo Alicia a su hermana, mientras Tarrant estaba detrás del sofá en el que ella se había sentado. Ella buscó su mano y la tomó. Su hermana no parecía haberse fijado en el, todavía.

"Nada malo sucedió, solo quería llevarla a su casa. Voy a ir a casa un rato a refrescarme y luego tengo un barco que tomar, que va a China, así que estaré fuera durante un tiempo." Explicó, era la única excusa que podía dar para que supieran que no podría volver en un tiempo. Por supuesto, se dirigiría a Wonderland, pero Margaret no necesitaba saber eso. Aunque tampoco le creería.

"¡Hemos estado en el lugar más maravilloso, madre!" Caroline intervino desde la ventana. "¡Había animales y plantas que hablaban y reinas buenas y malas, fui secuestrada por una de ellas y Alicia me salvó a mi y al Sombrerero y Mirana!" Ella divagaba y Margaret suspiró.

"Le has estado contando tus historias." Dijo llanamente.

"Lo siento. No hay mucho que hacer cuando estás perdido en el bosque. Afortunadamente, Tarrant nos encontró y nos llevó de vuelta a un camino." Dijo, mirando a Tarrant, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. La mirada de Margaret se posaba finalmente en él, sosteniendo su extraña mirada por un momento.

"Bueno, gracias, Sr. Tarrant, por traer a mi hermana y mi hija de nuevo a casa." Ella dijo después de un largo rato. "¿Cómo es que estás usando ropa diferente Alicia?"

"Caroline y yo caímos al lago. Tarrant nos encontró un poco después – es un Sombrerero - y traía varios vestidos que iba a desarmar para convertirlos en sombreros. Así que nos dio uno para que no pescáramos un resfriado u otra cosa peor." Le dijo, tratando de que las cosas tuvieran sentido. Afortunadamente, su hermana parecía creerlo.

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto." Margaret tomó a Alicia en un abrazo. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para pagarle Sr. Tarrant?"

"No, estoy feliz de poder ayudar". Sonrió con brillantez y Margaret le regresó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien. ¿Supongo que ya se van?"

"Creo que Caroline y tu deberían pasar algún tiempo juntas. Han estado separadas por mucho tiempo." Le dijo Alicia. "Pero voy a pasar s visitar cuando regrese de China. Lo prometo."

"Está bien. Cuídate, Alicia."

"Lo haré."

En el momento de Tarrant y Alicia estaban fuera de la vista de la casa, comenzaron a acelerar el paso hacia la madriguera del conejo, riendo todo el tiempo, tropezaban el uno con el otro, tratando de sabotearse, ya que los dos iban corriendo. Sin embrago cuando llegaron al pequeño claro, se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Nivens estaba cavando en el lugar donde el agujero debería haber estado y maldecía en voz alta. Alicia nunca había escuchado esas palabras provenientes de la boca de un conejo.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Nivens?"

"¡La madriguera! ¡Está cerrada! ¡No podemos volver a Wonderland!"

……

**Reviews:**

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta loca aventura. También quisiera avisarles que la autora lleva nueve capítulos escritos de los cuales me falta uno por subir, hasta ahorita no ha mandado nada, espero que lo haga pronto. =/

**AnHi: **Hasta ahorita la autora lleva 9 capítulos, de los cuales 8 están traducidos en español y el 9 va a la mitad. La verdad no me ha dicho cuantos son en total. Saludos

**lucia-nami 14:** Claro que si, trataré de hacerlo!!! Saludos n.n

**lilylupin17: **Jajajaja, Pero que tal la declaración de nuestro querido Tarrant, se le paso rápido la impresión por las fuertes palabras de ella!!!! Que envidia, yo quiero dormirme con él, o de perdido que me de su chaqueta!!!! XD

**andarie:** Tienes razón, un enfrentamiento en igualdad de circunstancias!!! Ya puedes estar un poco más tranquilo con respecto a la puesta del sol, todo fue una excelente actuación de Alicia. Cuídate!!!

**ikare():** Hola pequeña traviesa!!! Tienes razón, pobre de Mirana, pero ella ya sabía que Alicia iba a estar del lado oscuro por un tiempo, pero lo bueno es que no fue por mucho. Aunque con lo de la demente cabeza de Tarrant te doy la razón, lo que me impresiono fue la manera en que se le declaró a Alicia. Trataré de no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!!! =)

**megumisakura:** Saludos!!!=)

……

Que tal la declaración de Tarrant, se nota que estaba un poco desesperado. Puede estar un poco loquito, pero bien que se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado de Alicia n.n

**Ahora;**

¡¡¿¿Qué fue lo que paso con la madriguera??!!

¡¡¿¿Podrán regresar a Wonderland??!!

¡¡¿¿Será esto a lo que se refería el Oráculum con lo que Wonderland podría de dejar de ser la misma de antes??!!

¡¡¿¿Se adaptará Tarrant a la agitada vida de Londres??!!

Y lo más importante ¡¡¿¿Podrá pasar desapercibido, como cualquier persona normal??!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!!

**Saludos!!**


	9. 9 Ayuda

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

Notas de la Autora: Se los pongo tal cual lo dijo President Laura Roslin: "Ok, Yo se que en la versión de Burton, la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones es la misma persona, pero aquí lo voy a cambiar". Ella las maneja como diferentes personas.

9. Ayuda. –

"¿Aquí es donde vives?"

Alicia asintió mientras lo empujaba por el pasillo de la mansión Kingsley, cerrando la puerta después de que Nivens y Tarrant entraran, los tres estaban temblando de frío. Después de quince minutos de estar cavando junto al árbol, tratando de descubrir algún método para regresar, Alicia empezó a congelarse por la nieve y decidieron regresar a casa de Alicia, para que se cambiaran, calentaran y pensar en algún plan.

"Solía ser la casa de mi familia, pero desde que mis padres murieron y Margaret se fue a vivir con su esposo, yo me quede aquí" comentó. "Nivens, alguna de las doncellas probablemente ya tienen el fuego preparado, por si deseas calentarte un poco. Llevaré a Tarrant al cuarto para darle un cambio de ropa."

El conejo solo asintió y de mal humor se fue hasta la sala. Alicia guiaba el camino hacia las escaleras.

"Pensé que vivías aquí sola. ¿Doncellas?"

"Sólo tengo unos cuantos y no se quedan todo el día, sólo están el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que no necesite nada. Normalmente estoy fuera por los viajes, así que realmente no tengo un equipo de tiempo completo. "Explicó, mientras daba vuelta en la esquina y continuaba por un largo pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y caminó hacia el armario. Ella no se había atrevido a mover sus cosas, la mantenía tal y como la habían dejado. Ni siquiera pudo tirar todo lo que les había pertenecido.

"Algo de mi padre podrá quedarte." Murmuró y comenzó a buscar en el armario, sacando un traje negro que era algo similar a lo que ya llevaba el Sombrerero. Cuando se volvió hacia él, estaba admirando un sombrero de copa de gran tamaño que había pertenecido a su padre. Alicia sonrió, tratando de contener la risa. "Lo puedes usar si quieres. Se que no es tu viejo sombrero, pero que se le puede hacer. No eres tu mismo sin un sombrero."

"Gracias, milady." Él sonrió mientras tomaba la ropa entre sus manos.

"De nada, mi buen señor. Yo voy a cambiarme, así que nos vemos abajo, en la sala."

Salió dejando a Tarrant para que se cambiara y siguió por el pasillo hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Las cosas estaban tal como ella las había dejado, la cama perfectamente hecha y todo en su lugar. Se dirigió hacia el armario y tomó un vestido púrpura claro y se comenzó a cambiar. El dobladillo estaba mojado por la nieve y sus zapatos probablemente se habían arruinado, pero no le importaba. Los aventó a una esquina y se puso el púrpura, tomando otro par de zapatos y un par de guantes para el té y los guardo bajo el brazo.

Después de cepillar su cabello se dirigió hacia abajo. Tarrant ya estaba arreglado – había estado en lo correcto – el traje de su padre le quedaba a la perfección. Nivens mordisqueaba varias galletas junto a una bandeja con una tetera y tres tazas de té.

"Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría algo para entrar en calor y asalté tu cocina."

Alicia asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Tarrant y él le servía una taza de té tomándola de la mano. Después de poner los zapatos y guantes en una esquina se acurrucó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraba las llamas.

"Así que no podemos volver a Wonderland. ¿Y por el estanque en que me caí?"

"Probablemente no. Una vez que se sella la madriguera del conejo, solo quedan muy pocas formas de regresar y ni siquiera yo sé dónde están." Nivens murmuró. Alicia frunció el ceño. Bueno, eso no era muy conveniente.

"¿Quién sabe dónde están las entradas?"

"Nadie. Fueron olvidadas una vez que ya no fueron necesarias." Comentó Tarrant. "Tenemos que encontrar otra entrada y volver antes de que Galarie e Iracebeth hagan algo terrible. "

"Tengo la sensación de esto es obra de ellas." Alice gruñó molesta. ¿Quién más se quiere evitar que regrese a Wonderland? Era simplemente terrible.

"Yo no sé cómo podrían ser capaces de sellar las entradas..." Tarrant murmuró.

"Es simple, si sabes cómo hacerlo. Sólo tienes que tener uno de los oráculos y decirles que lo hagan, pero es muy difícil persuadirlos." Nivens dijo.

"Así que, en su caso, significa que amenazó a uno de los oráculos con que serían decapitados si no sellaban la entrada."

"Probablemente. Pero, por suerte, todavía hay unas pocas entradas que no son afectadas por la magia de los oráculos."

"Encontrarlas es el problema."

"Exactamente. "

Alice suspiró y le dio un trago a su té, sintiendo como el calor inundaba su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta del frío hasta ese momento. Se estremeció ligeramente y Tarrant pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola más a él para tratar de calentarla. De inmediato se sintió más cómoda con ese pequeño calor corporal.

"¿No hay nadie en este mundo que sepa en donde hay alguna entrada?" Alice preguntó después de un largo rato de silencio entre todos ellos.

"No quien yo conozca." Nivens dijo, pero la cara de Tarrant repente se iluminó de alegría.

"¡Yo si!"

Nivens y Alicia le miró con alarma.

"¿Quién?"

"Robert." Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Los ojos de Nivens se agrandaron y saltó con entusiasmo. Alicia frunció el ceño. Al parecer, ella era la única que no sabía quien era este "Robert" del que tanto hablaban y no le gustaba que la dejaran fuera de la conversación.

"¿Quién es?"

"Un viejo amigo."

……

Las calles de Londres estaban demasiado ajetreadas la mañana siguiente, Alicia caminaba del brazo de Tarrant, ambos vestidos de manera muy presentable mientras caminaban. La gente pasaba junto a ellos en sus caminos hacia el trabajo o hacia el mercado. De cualquier manera se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerse a lado de Tarrant. Tampoco era sencillo el cargar una bolsa que colgaba de su brazo en donde estaba escondido Nivens. Pasear el Londres con un conejo vestido con chaleco no sería muy bien visto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó sin aliento.

"No te preocupes. Es sólo más adelante" Aseguró y Alicia suspiró, casi tropezó. Caminaron unos metros más y Tarrant tiró de ella hacia una panadería. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Una panadería?"

"¡Lo sentimos, no hemos abierto todavía!" Dijo una voz desde el fondo. Tarrant soltó a Alicia, mientras que esta agarró la bolsa de Nivens un poco más fuerte. Él se retorcía en respuesta.

"¡Oh, ven acá Robert! Yo que tengo tanto deseo de ver tu cara después de tantos años." Tarrant declaró al mismo tiempo que Alicia cedió y Nivens salió de la bolsa, saltando sobre el mostrador.

"Cierra las persianas." Tarrant murmuró a Alicia mientras se oían una gran cantidad de golpes procedentes de la cocina, como si alguien hubiera chocado con un montón de sartenes. Alicia obedeció y cerró las cortinas, ventanas y puerta principal.

"Tarrant Hightop". No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación cuando el hombre dobló l esquina. Era joven, con cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, era tan extraño que le parecía casi familiar. Estaba cubierto de harina, Alicia podía ver, como daba la vuelta al mostrador y se acercó a abrazar a Tarrant. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"El tiempo aquí no es como el tiempo allá. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"No estoy seguro. Fue justo después de que Alicia se fuera…" El hombre, Robert, dijo con un suspiro antes de posar su mirada en Alicia. "Bueno, pero mira quién está creciendo. Es un placer volver a verte."

"¿Te conozco?"

"Ah, por supuesto que no te acuerdas. Tenías unos siete años, creo, la última vez que me viste en Wonderland. Aunque me has visto por aquí cuando se solías entrar con tu madre." Respondió. "Puede que conozcas más a mi esposa."

Ello lo estudió por varios minutos y se dio cuenta que sus ojos azules le eran familiares. Eran similares a los de la Reina de Corazones, los ojos de Galarie. Ella parpadeo y la imagen del Rey de Corazones le vino a la mente.

"Su Alteza." Alicia dijo categóricamente. "Debo decir, que usted parece ser mucho más amable que su esposa."

"En gran parte, por algo ella me desterró de Wonderland." Suspiró de nuevo. "No es gran pérdida, me gusta aquí." Volvió a mirar a Tarrant. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tienen problemas que sólo yo puedo ayudar?"

"Galarie y Iracebeth han sellado la entrada a Wonderland." Alicia le explicó y Robert arrugó la nariz.

"¿Iracebeth todavía está viva? Es un milagro que haya podido sobrevivir con esa gran cabeza de grasa." Murmuró y Alicia ahogó una risa. "¿Pero han cerrado todas?"

"No podemos encontrar ninguna, esperábamos que tu conocieras alguna." Le dijo Tarrant. Robert arqueó una ceja, apoyado en el mostrador mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Recuerdo una, pero ¿cómo sabes que no la han sellado por fuera?"

"Debido a que utilizan un oráculo para hacer magia. Los Oráculos 'no funcionan al revés." Nivens dijo. "Aunque, sospecho que su ex-esposa no lo sabe. Ni su hermana. Sin embargo, Mirana probablemente lo sabe. Esperemos que no la obliguen."

"Siempre me gustó Mirana". Robert dijo con cariño. "¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Ella estaba bien la última vez que la vi". Alicia le dijo, dándose cuenta que el hombre parecía distraerse fácilmente. "Yo era su campeón, todo esto empezó por mi culpa. Maté al Jabberwocky de Iracebeth y gané la corona para Mirana, luego ella desterró a Iracebeth, quien se junto con su ex esposa para tratar de apoderarse de Wonderland. Tenemos que volver para que pueda detenerlas."

"Bueno, esto es bastante la complicado, ¿no?" Reflexionó. "Supongo que puedo mostrárselas con una condición."

"¿Cuál sería?"

"Dejarme volver a Wonderland con ustedes por última vez. Quiero ayudar, además yo conozco muy bien las habilidades de Galarie mejor que nadie." Afirmó. "Además, también hay una cuestión de tiempo, tengo una panadería que atender."

"Por supuesto. Se le agradecería cualquier ayuda que pueda darnos."

"Bueno, entonces, es mejor que nos vayamos". Robert sonrió. "Déjame buscar mi abrigo."

……

**Reviews:**

Aquí les dejo el último capítulo que ha publicado la autora. Espero que actualice pronto para poder continuar con esta excelente historia.

**AnHi:** A mi también me gustó mucho. Vaya sorpresas que da la vida!!! Saludos!!!

**lucia-nami 14:** Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó Alicia al darse cuenta de que era el Rey el que la podría ayudar!!! =)

**lilylupin17: **Jajajajaja imagpinate al Tarrant en un Londres de la épca antigua!!! Y no puede vivir sin un sombrero!!!! =)

**andarie: **Hay que ver que pasa con la incorporación del Rey de Corazónes y si no afectará en la relación con Tarrant!!! =)

**Gravity: **Ya se, la película esta muy buena, a mi me encantó!!! Este es un excelente fic, nada más que es cosa de que lo actualicé la autora pronto para traer el siguiente capítulo!!! Saludos!!!

**Naoky:** Que bueno que te gustó la historia. Espero que actualicen pronto!!!! Saludos!!! =)

**Ahora;**

¡¡¿¿Podrá el Rey de Corazones ayudar a Alicia y Tarrant para volver a Wonderland??!!

¡¡¿¿Podrán regresar a Wonderland??!!

¡¡¿¿Qué es lo que está planeando el Rey en contra de las Reinas??!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!!

**Saludos!!**


	10. 10 Ajedrez

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

Notas de la Autora: Se los pongo tal cual lo dijo President Laura Roslin: "Ok, Yo se que en la versión de Burton, la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones es la misma persona, pero aquí lo voy a cambiar". Ella las maneja como diferentes personas.

**10. Ajedrez **

**Estaba oscureciendo mientras caminaban por las calles, casi al otro lado de Londres. Había poca gente en las calles - la mayoría de la gente normal se encontraba dentro de las casas, siendo calentadas por el fuego mientras disfrutaban de la cena con su familia. Alicia iba tomada del brazo del Tarrant desde que Robert los comenzó a guiar con Nivens tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre sus brazos, sin dejar de mover la nariz con mucho nerviosismo.**

**"¿Otra vez, a dónde vamos?" - Preguntó Alicia, y Robert la miró con una sonrisa.**

**"Al Big Ben" Contestó, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el gigantesco reloj que se encontraba delante de ellos. Frunciendo levemente el ceño le dijo "No te va a gustar lo que tenemos que hacer, pero si pudiste brincar por la madriguera del conejo, estarás muy bien".**

**"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?" **

**"Saltar desde el reloj". **

**Alice palideció mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor. ¿Saltar del reloj? ¿Estaba loco? La caída de los mataría…**

**Ella estaba temblando un poco cuando se acercó al reloj. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero Robert giro su mano sobre la cerradura y al momento de oír el click, la puerta se abrió. Alicia frunció el ceño.**

**"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" **

**"Todavía conservo un poco de magia de Wonderland. Es por eso que mi pan es tan bueno". Él sonrió y Alicia casi río. La calidez del viejo reloj le daba la bienvenida y Alicia se alegró de que finalmente estuviera resguardada del frío. Al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron con unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. "Aquí estamos. Tenemos que estar casi en la cima".**

**Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Alicia levantaba su falda mientras subían más y más alto. Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle, pero ella continúo de todos modos. Si esto funcionaba, volverían a Wonderland y valdría la pena. Pero si no, podrían chocar contra el suelo y morirían.**

**¡Qué agradable!**

**Llegaron a una escalera en la parte superior y Robert subió primero, abriendo una pequeña puerta. Alicia lo siguió con Nivens cuidadosamente agarrado de su hombro. Sus uñas se clavaron sobre sus desnudos hombros y ella siseó. Él murmuró una disculpa en su oído, mientras Robert se agachaba y la ayuda a pasar. Tarrant fue el último y Robert cerró la puerta.**

**Estaban de pie en una pasarela, rodeado por los grandes engranajes que controlaban el reloj. Era extraño, estar dentro de él, pero ahora no era el momento para un tour. Robert se apresuraba a través de la pasarela hacia el final, donde había una fila de varias ventanas pequeñas por debajo de la esfera del reloj. **

**"Los trabajadores las usan para poder salir a limpiar el reloj". Explicó Robert. "Ahora, sólo tengo que recordar en que ventana esta el agujero, es en..."**

**"¿No te acuerdas?" Nivens lloró y Robert lo hizo callar, al parecer estaba contando algo. Se decidió por la tercera ventana, empujándola para abrirlo y se paro en la cornisa. Agarró Nivens, aferrándose a él.**

**"Sólo cierra los ojos cuando saltes. Caerás hasta la mitad y luego Wonderland. Si esta es la puerta correcta".**

**"¿Y si no lo es?" **

**"Nos golpearemos en el suelo y moriremos".**

**Alicia se estremeció levemente. Tarrant la abrazó fuertemente y vio como Robert finalmente saltó. Esperaron un buen rato antes de Tarrant saliera a la cornisa, llevando de la mano a Alicia. Ella casi tropieza y cae, pero se recuperó. Intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de que él la tomara en sus brazos.**

**Saltaron. **

**Alicia gritó, no podía evitarlo. Daba miedo la caída libre. Pero después de casi dos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no había tocado el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio que era una caída libre por un agujero. Era similar a la madriguera del conejo por la cual había bajado ya dos veces, sin embargo, la basura que flota alrededor de ellos era mucho mayor y antiguo. Parecía muy viejo, tanto que Alicia tenía miedo de que al chocar con algo, este se convirtiera en polvo.**

**Tarrant se rió a su lado, su agarre disminuía ligeramente. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había funcionado. Iban de regreso.**

**Alicia se estrelló sobre Tarrant una fracción de segundo más tarde. Habían llegado a un claro en medio del bosque. **

**"Lo siento". Alicia le dijo a Tarrant mientras se levantaba, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.**

**"Estoy bien. Mi espalda amortiguó la caída". Le dijo y ella sonrió en forma de disculpa. Se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Se sacudieron el polvo y Alicia miró a su alrededor.**

**Estatuas bordeaban el área, la mayoría de ellas antiguas y cubiertos de musgo. Robert estaba mirándolas mientras les quitaba el musgo y la suciedad Nivens correteaba alrededor mirando las piezas rotas en el suelo. Alicia conto, había 12 estatuas, todas mujeres jóvenes. Una decrepita fuente que no funcionaba y se sentó en el centro del claro. El mármol estaba estrellado, al igual que las estatuas.**

**"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó.**

**"Solía ser un santuario." Robert dijo, tirando de musgo de la menos dañada. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que era la estatua de Mirana.**

**"¿Para qué?" **

**"Cada estatua representa a una reina de Wonderland. Las buenas". Tarrant le explicó. "Este lugar es considerado sagrado, por lo menos, lo era. Parece que no ha sido atendido desde que Iracebeth se hizo cargo".**

**"Mirana," Robert estaba delante de la estatua de la Reina Blanca, luego se movió hacia la siguiente, en círculo. "Juliana, Henley, Petria, Liyna, Genevive, Ofelia, Dellia, Sella, Rosella, Felicity, y Willow". Recitó cada uno de sus nombres, antes de detenerse frente a una losa de mármol que Alicia no había notado antes. Fue entre Willow y Mirana, donde se supone que la sucesora de Mirana iría. Robert repente sonrió. **

**"Alicia". **

**"¿Qué?" **

**Apuntó hacia el pedestal de ****hormigón. Alicia soltó la mano de Tarrant, dando un paso adelante. Se arrodilló por un momento, barriendo las altas hierbas del camino, frunciendo el ceño. Su nombre estaba grabado en la base de la piedra, justo dónde los demás nombres estaban.**

**"¿Cómo es posible?" **

**"Los oráculos predicen a cada reina. Esto obviamente fue añadido hace mucho tiempo. Serás reina algún día".**

**"¿Eso significa que Mirana tiene que morir?" **

**"No, no necesariamente. Sólo tres de estas reinas murieron, la mayoría fue por accidentes o se fueron al otro mundo y envejecieron. La mayoría de ellas optan por jubilarse. Cuando hablé con Mirana en el pasado, lo estaba considerando". **

**"¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser reina? **

**Robert no respondió, sólo miró hacia el cielo. **

**"Vamos a continuar. Si nos damos prisa, podemos llegar a su castillo antes de que anochezca". **

**Chessur se reunió con ellos, no mucho después, para asegurarse de que estaban en la dirección correcta. Las torres del castillo se veían a lo lejos y Alicia nunca se sintió tan aliviada de verlas. Realmente habían regresado, ahora venía la parte más difícil, luchar contra Iracebeth y Galarie.**

**"¡Robert!" Mirana gritó, abrazándolo fuertemente al momento en que se acerco. "¡Es maravilloso verte!" **

**"El placer es mío, vuestra grandeza. No ha cambiado nada".**

**"Y tu envejeciste".**

**Se echó a reír y Mirana miró a Alicia y Tarrant.**

**"Me alegro de que tenerlos a los dos de vuelta. Debemos elaborar un plan de ataque de inmediato. Espero que tengas algunas ideas, Robert". **

**"Tengo unos cuantas".**

……

**Al caer la noche, Alicia se encontró vagando por los jardines del palacio, portando un vestido que Mirana le había prestado, pero descalza. Las rosas blancas la rodeaban, con su maravilloso olor llenando el aire, mientras caminaba por el laberinto de setos bien cuidados. ¿Algún día, estos serían sus jardines? Si era verdad que ella se convirtiera en reina de Wonderland, así sería. El reino entero sería suyo, para protegerlo y servirlo. Tuvo un poco de miedo al pensarlo, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que no sería un desafío por todo lo que había hecho por ella antes. Al menos ella no tenía molestas hermanas que trataran de derrocarla. **

**Extendió su mano y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina. Las luces se encendieron, con lo que recordaba a la gente y como eran adornados los árboles de navidad, con luces parpadeantes. Sin embargo, estas luces no parpadeaban, varios de ellos se movían y al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que eran criaturas parecidas a las hadas, que emitían algún tipo de luz, casi como luciérnagas. Bailaban en torno a las rosas y los setos, hasta iluminar el lugar con una gran variedad de colores.**

**"Ya deberías estar en la cama".**

**No había oído a Tarrant acercarse por detrás, pero ella se deslizó a través de su brazo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban.**

**"Lo sé".**

**"Mañana será un largo día". Él continuó y ella asintió con la cabeza, Habían elaborado un plan y todos en el castillo rezaban para que funcionara. Marcharían antes del amanecer directamente a través del desierto del tablero de ajedrez, rumbo al palacio de Galarie.**

**"Estoy preocupada". Ella dijo, mirando hacia él. "Temo que alguien va a salir lastimado".**

**"La gente probablemente vaya a morir". El Sombrerero le confirmó en voz baja. "Pero si realmente amas a alguien, en realidad nunca se va, incluso después de la muerte. Y es por eso que envíe los peones primero".**

**"No quiero enviarlos a su muerte".**

**"A los peones no les importa si viven o mueren. De hecho, han sido creados para estar preparado para morir. ¿Nunca has jugado al ajedrez?"**

**"No lo suficiente".**

**Doblaron la esquina y se detuvieron, más adelante Mirana y Robert estaban caminando juntos, hablando en voz baja. Mirana estaba sonriendo, con el brazo enganchado en el de Robert. Ella se echó a reír, su suave risa fue llevada por el viento haciendo eco a través de los setos. Alicia se limitó a sonreír y tiró de Tarrant a la siguiente fila de rosas, dejando a los dos en paz.**

**"¿A Robert le gusta Mirana?" Alicia le preguntó a Tarrant, quien sonrió y asintió.**

**"Desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque, nunca llegaron a hablar mucho, ya que su esposa siempre estaba peleando con su hermana".**

**"Wonderland tiene demasiadas peleas. Cuando sea reina, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que asegurarme que ya no sucedan."**

**"Esa es una buena idea. Las personas y las criaturas de Wonderland están bastante cansadas de toda esta lucha. Es destrucción de familias enteras y sus hogares". Alicia notó una ligera chispa ambarina en sus ojos, pero estos regresaron a su tono de verde habitual. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto.**

**"Y no los culpo. Pensé que nuestras guerras eran malas…"**

**Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta alcanzar el centro de los jardines. Había una fuente grande con agua cristalina saliendo de ella, varias de las brillantes criaturas bailaban a su alrededor, echando sus luces brillantes por todo el agua. Tarrant y Alicia se sentaron en el borde, ella distraídamente arrastró los dedos por el agua. **

**"¿Esta vez si te vas a quedar?"**

**Alicia miró Tarrant. **

**"¿Hm?"**

**"¿Quedarme…en Wonderland?"**

**Alicia reflexionó. Ella no había pensado en quedarse en lo absoluto. Pero después de un largo rato, ella asintió con la cabeza, apretando su mano para tranquilizarlo.**

**"Por supuesto. Nada podrá hacer que te deje ahora".**

**"Bien. Eso significa que no te irás cuando haga esto".**

**Estaba a punto de preguntarle de que se trataba, pero de pronto Tarrant la tiró a la fuente. Era mucho más profunda de lo que esperaba, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas cuando se puso de pie completamente empapada. Tarrant sólo sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y se transformó en una mirada cautelosa cuando ella dio un paso hacia él.**

**"¡No, no con el sombrero! ¡El fieltro se encogerá!" Le suplicó, logrando lanzarlo lejos antes de que ella lo tirara al agua. El agua cayó sobre ellos desde la fuente. Cuando salieron a la superficie, Alicia estaba riendo. Tarrant la atrajo hacia él y la beso mientras el agua caía sobre ellos. Las luciérnagas seguían bailando alrededor de ellos.**

**Tarrant rompió el largo beso, después de recostarla el tiempo suficiente sobre la superficie para mojarle la espalda. Con un chisporroteo, Alicia se encontró saliendo de la fuente, tropezando con una de las bancas y corriendo detrás de él, persiguiéndolo a través de los jardines.**

**Tal como estaba previsto, salieron antes del amanecer a la mañana siguiente, los cuatro iban a caballo. Fueron liderando la marcha de los soldados de ajedrez de Mirana, parecía haber más que la vez pasada.**

**El estómago de Alicia era un manojo de nervios, los traía de punta mientras recorrían el bosque, rumbo al desierto, comprendía el porque le llamaban al desierto tablero de ajedrez. Había cuadros de arena blancos y negros alternados, los bordes eran borrosos con la arena mezclada****. Era bastante extraño de ver, pero al menos no era tan caliente como la mayoría de los desiertos que ella había conocido en su casa. Este era húmedo y muy seco, pero no hubo tormentas de arena y el calor era tolerable.**

**"Vamos a estar en su palacio en una hora". Robert anunció. "¿Todo el mundo recuerda el plan?"**

**"Sí". Alicia coreo junto a los demás. Miró hacia abajo y vio que le temblaban las manos. La espada Vorpal estaba dentro de su funda alrededor de su cintura, había logrado introducirse dentro de su armadura de nuevo, el metal era un poco más justo y un poco incómodo. Pero ella lo ignoró, solo quería quitársela una vez que todo esto hubiera terminado.**

**Chessur se acercó a su lado, flotando perezosamente. **

**"Me debes una Alicia". Le dijo arrastrando las palabras y ella entornó los ojos.**

**"Muy bien. Pero no lo eches a perder. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos."**

**Chessur sólo se rió y desapareció, reapareciendo en la parte posterior del caballo Mirana, como si estuviera de paseo.**

**El único sonido era el ruido de miles de pies golpeando la arena y así continuó hasta que llegaron a una duna de arena. Sin embargo, Alicia detuvo su caballo al llegar a la cima. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo.**

**Frente a ellos se encontraba una plaza totalmente plana de arena blanca. Se alinearon en el borde. Al otro lado del camino, otro cuadrado negro de la arena yacía, y en el borde exterior de la misma, había formas familiares. **

**Iracebeth y Galarie montadas sobre dos caballos negros, del mismo tono que la arena. Estaban flanqueados por soldados de color rojo y negro, todos armados y bastante peligrosos. No esperaban una calurosa bienvenida. Alicia miró a Tarrant y luego a Mirana y a Robert, los cuales estaban mirando al grupo de enfrente. Esto no era nada bueno.**

**Fue Tarrant quien finalmente rompió el silencio.**

**"Creo que necesitamos un cambio de planes". **

**Alicia se bajo de su caballo y dio la vuelta para ser bloqueda de la vista de los demás. Chessur se transformó en ella, con armadura y todo, regresando a su puesto y montando su caballo. Alicia sacó la capa que había tomado prestada de Mirana y se envolvió en ella, asegurándose de esconder su rostro lo suficiente para poder mezclarse con los soldados de Mirana.**

**Cuando volteó, casi corrió con el Sombrerero, que había desmontado. Él la miraba muy seriamente.**

**"Alicia, ten cuidado". Le susurró. "No quiero perderte".**

**"No lo harás. Te veré tan pronto como haya terminado". Ella murmuró y se volteó para marcharse, pero él la agarró y tiró de ella para poder besarla. Podía haberse detenido allí para siempre, pero se obligó a retirarse. Tenía que hacer.**

**"Prométeme algo". Dijo de manera rápida y Alicia asintió.**

**"Cualquier cosa". **

**"Tráeme esto de vuelta".**

**"¿Qué?" Observó cómo sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo. Era de plata. Cuando él se lo colocó en su dedo, la piedra paso de claro a un color púrpura oscuro. **

**"Es para la buena suerte. La vas a necesitar". Dijo. "Prométemelo, Alicia".**

**"Te lo prometo". Ella susurró. "Volveré". **

**Alicia Kingsley no rompe sus promesas. **

**Él asintió con la cabeza y como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a subir a su caballo. Alicia se quedó allí durante un buen rato, observando como en el anillo se arremolinaban los diferentes colores antes de decidirse por un tono rojo oscuro. Calmándose a sí misma y tratando de no pensar en qué pasaría si ella no volviera, saco la espada de su funda y la sostuvo en la mano.**

**Mirana dio la orden para avanzar y sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo del otro lado.**

**Esto iba a ser un feo juego de ajedrez. **

……

**Hola;**

Aquí de regreso con otro de los capítulos de esta fabulosa historia, espero que la autora pueda actualizar pronto para poder subir el siguiente capitulo!!!

**Ahora;**

¿Que les pareció la sorpresa que se llevó Alicia cuando le enseñaron la placa con su nombre?

¿Qué significarán los colores del anillo que el Sombrerero le dio a Alicia?

¡Cuál será resultado del plan que elaboraron?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con más locura y enredos!!!

**Saludos!!!**


	11. 11 Final

Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****We Are All Mad Here****"**, de **President Laura Roslin**** Id.****5802279**. **Alicia y los demás personajes **son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. El personaje de Caroline es de **President Laura Roslin**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** .net/s/5802279/1/Were_All_Mad_Here

Notas de la Autora: Se los pongo tal cual lo dijo President Laura Roslin: "Ok, Yo se que en la versión de Burton, la Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones es la misma persona, pero aquí lo voy a cambiar". Ella las maneja como diferentes personas.

**11. Final. – **

**N/A: **Por favor tomen nota que algo ha cambiado en el último capítulo, sobre el final, sobre el anillo. Es importante en este capítulo, por favor vuélvanlo a leer**.**

……

**La mano de Alicia temblaba alrededor del mango de la espada mientras caminaba hacia adelante, con la capa cubriendo su cabeza para poder ocultarse. Chessur cabalgó majestuosamente su caballo al hacerse pasar por ella mientras se dirigían hacia el centro de la batalla. La Reina Roja y la Reina de Corazones guiaban a sus soldados hacia adelante y por último, ambos lados se pararon.**

**"****Esto se pondrá feo****". Chessur murmuró mirando hacia Mirana, Iracebeth y Galarie se colocaron en la parte trasera del campo de batalla, lejos de donde la lucha se llevaría a cabo. Un silencio sepulcral llenaba el aíre, el viento soplaba, levantando así, nubes de polvo y arena.**

**"¡Mirana, creo que tenemos que hacer esto de acuerdo a las viejas reglas!" le dijo Galarie, cuya voz se la llevaba el viento. Hubo un momento de pausa. ¿Viejas reglas? ¿Qué viejas reglas? ¿De qué estaba hablando?**

**"Está bien. Marca el tablero y selecciona a tus jugadores". Le contesto Mirana. Luego se dirigió a sus soldados. "Mantengan su posición, Tarrant y la verdadera Alicia serán el Rey y la Reina, Robert te quiero como la torre del lado de la reina. Chessur estará conmigo para ayudarme con las estrategias. El resto de ustedes, sabe cada quien cual es su lugar". Mirana les ordenó. Alicia miró a su alrededor, quitándose la capa y dejando caer la espada.**

**"¿Qué? Tarrant había saltado de su caballo y asintió moviendo la cabeza hacia donde sería el campo de batalla. Ahí, se encontraba marcado un tablero de ajedrez un poco más pequeño con espacios rojos y blancos. Los soldados de Galarie fueron acomodándose poco a poco en sus respectivos lugares, y como rey y reina, estaban la Sota e Iracebeth, dispuestos a luchar. Tarrant entrelazo sus dedos con los de Alicia y la llevó para colocarse en sus espacios correspondientes.**

**Iban a jugar un juego de ajedrez real.**

**Aunque Alicia tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, de que este no iba a ser un juego de ajedrez normal. **

**Si pierdes, te mueres.**

**Tarrant envolvió su mano con la de ella, mientras se colocaban en sus lugares, el Rey y la Reina. Las demás piezas se colocaron alrededor de ellos, Alicia miró hacia el final de la hilera y vio a Robert parado. Galarie lo había visto y sonreía con malicia.**

**"Blanco mueve primero". Tarrant murmuró.**

**Alicia no oyó nada, solo el sonido que hacia el peón que se encontraba delante de Tarrant, el cual había avanzado un espacio. ¿Es que acaso podían oír los pensamientos de Mirana?**

**Miró a través del tablero, el peón negro en el otro borde del tablero se movió dos casillas hacia adelante.**

**Como si de repente alguien la impulsara, Alicia se encontró caminando a través del tablero, pasando el pesado peón blanco que se acababa de mover, soltando así la mano de Tarrant. Se movió diagonalmente hacia donde ella se encontraba actualmente, frente a un peón negro del otro lado del tablero. Ella frunció el ceño, ella nunca había visto a la reina ser movida tan temprano en el juego. Se paró en el cuadro temblando por un buen rato mientras otro peón negro se movía directamente hacia el alfil de Mirana, al cual le había ordenado que se moviera tres espacios.**

**El alfil tomó su espada y cortó al peón por la mitad. Dos peones negros que no habían estado jugando, corrieron al tablero y quitaron el cuerpo para que el alfil se pudiera colocar ahí.**

**Hubo una larga pausa y Alicia miró a su alrededor, no se había movido el peón negro. Galarie miraba a Mirana, la cual sonreía ampliamente.**

**"Nunca me tome la molestia de recordar el movimiento de nuestra madre. Parece que tu si". Galarie dijo en un tono normal, pero siendo llevada por el viento. "Muy bien".**

**Su caballero se movió y Alicia sentía la necesidad de moverse una vez más para superarlo. Ella se acercaba a un peón cerca del rey y la reina, así que sacó su espada y cortó al peón con facilidad. Los dos peones negros de antes se adelantaron y cogieron las piezas, dejándola de pie en un espacio rodeado de dos peones y alfil del lado del rey. Ahora estaba en diagonal a la Sota, quien la miraba ferozmente.**

**"Jaque mate". La suave voz de Mirana decía felizmente. "Ustedes pierden, hermanas. Las tácticas de nuestra madre fueron siempre muy maravillosas, es una pena que nunca aprendieron detenerlas". Ella suspiró. "Ahora, ustedes serán detenidos y esperaran sus juicios".**

**"En el infierno". Galarie dijo y galopó a través del tablero en su caballo, en dirección a Alicia. La cogió de los cabellos y ella grito, dejando caer su espada, mientras Galarie buscaba la suya propia. "¡Despídete pequeña poca cosa!" Ella siseó. Alicia hizo una mueca de dolor cuando tiró de su cabello una vez más, la hoja de la espada se dirigía directamente a su cuello.**

**De pronto, se oyó un disparo de arma de fuego, generando un eco a su alrededor. Alicia saltó y le costó un buen rato saber que no había sido ella la que le habían disparado. La mano que sujetaba su cabello la soltó y ella miró hacia arriba, vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Galarie a lado de su caballo, golpeando la arena. El caballo, asustado, salió corriendo lejos del ruido. Alice miró el cuerpo caído, una herida de bala en el pecho, la sangre salía de la parte delantera de su vestido.**

**Cuando Alicia lo miró, Robert se deslizaba su pistola en el cinto. **

**Los peones se encargaron de someter Iracebeth y a la Sota, tirándolos hacia la arena. El corazón de Alicia latía con mucha fuerza en alguna parte de su pecho, generando la sensación de que de un momento a otro, esté se le saliera del pecho. Trató de calmarse, de repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, jalándola hacia un apretado abrazo. Hundió la cara en el pecho de Tarrant, temblando. **

**"Está bien. Todo ha terminado".**

……

**Alicia despertó con el sonido de las aves que se encontraban a las afueras de su ventana y un brazo caliente que la envolvía alrededor de la cintura. Ella se dio vuelta y hundió la cara en el pecho de Tarrant, ignorando la tela áspera de su camisa. Su vestido estaba enredado alrededor de sus piernas con las mantas, pero los echó fuera.**

**"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó, pasando suavemente sus dedos por su cabello, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho. **

**"Podría haber dormido tres años más, pero me las arreglaré".**

**"Bien. Tenemos la ejecución después de té de la mañana".**

**Mirana había decidido, en vez del destierro, la ejecución de la Sota y de su hermana. Ella no tendría oportunidad. Alicia pensó que era un buen plan, ya que nunca más tendrían que preocuparse por las dos malvadas hermanas de nuevo. **

**"Voy a bajar y decirle que bajaras en un rato". Tarrant la besó en la frente y la soltó, agarrando su abrigo que estaba frente a la cama, junto con su sombrero. Alicia sonrió, mientras lo veía marcharse. Ella levantó su mano, el anillo que le había dado brillaba en un color rosa pálido, brillaba con el sol de la mañana, el cual entraba por su ventana.**

**Ella escogió otro de los viejos vestidos de Mirana, seleccionó uno de color rosa pálido, cepilló su cabello, dejándolo suelto. Caminaba por los blancos y brillantes pasillos del palacio. De repente escuchó voces que venían de la sala, mientras ella volteaba hacia abajo, así que se dirigió hacia allá, no se sorprendió al encontrarlos a todos tomando una taza de té mañanero.**

**"Buenos días Alicia". Saludo Robert desde donde estaba sentado al lado de Mirana. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban juntas en la parte superior de la mesa.**

**"Buenos días". Contestó Alicia tratando de ahogar un bostezo, mientras se sentaba entre Tarrant y Thackery, los cuales estaban tirando azúcar por todos lados. Bayard gruñó en voz baja mientras dormía junto a la chimenea y ella sonrió con cariño. Mallymkun se sentó en la parte superior de una taza volteada, sosteniendo la suya y Chessur perezosamente descansaban sobre la araña del techo. **

**Todo parecía estar en orden.**

**Se sirvió una taza de té mientras Robert le daba un codazo a Mirana, al parecer, estaban tratando de ocultar algo. Mirana a Robert y Alicia. Finalmente soltó un profundo suspiro, las manos acomodando la tela de su vestido.**

**"Vamos, Mirana. Dile". Robert instó. "De todos modos, ella ya lo sabe. Es demasiado observadora para su propio bien".**

**Mirana cerró los ojos durante un buen rato, antes de levantarse. "Alicia, ¿Quieres dar un paseo por los jardines?"**

**"Por supuesto"**

**Hubo un incómodo silencio entre las dos mientras se dirigían juntas hacia los jardines. Había llovido durante la noche, así que todo estaba levemente húmedo y brillante en la luz del sol. Olía a fresco, el aroma floral llenaba el aire por todas partes.**

**"Voy a renunciar, Alicia". Mirana finalmente se sentó, las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mientras miraba a Alicia. "Quiero que seas mi sucesora. Tú gobernarías Wonderland como su reina, sin más amenazas, no debería ser demasiado difícil. Serías una reina maravillosa, Alicia. Yo creo que dejar Wonderland en tus manos es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Tarrant estará aquí para ayudarte, al igual que los demás".**

**"¿A dónde vas?" **

**Levantó la vista hacia el cielo durante un buen rato, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **

**"Regresaré con Robert a su mundo pasado mañana. Primero que nada, voy a dejar todo en orden aquí primero, después me iré. Pero me aseguraré de venir a visitar". Le aseguró. Alicia asintió. Ella sería reina mañana. No fue mucho shock para ella en ese preciso momento, pero suponía que la realidad le pegaría en algún momento.**

**"Quisiera saber el momento en que tu y Tarrant decidan la fecha, para que pueda arreglarlo todo y estar de vuelta aquí"**

**Alicia frunció el ceño. "¿Fecha de qué?"**

**"De la boda, por supuesto".**

**Alicia la miró, deteniéndose por un largo rato. "¿Perdón?"**

**Mirana se detuvo y la miro con una sonrisa. Ella movió la cabeza hacia el anillo que adornaba el dedo de Alicia. "Estas usando su anillo".**

**"Él me lo dio para la buena suerte".**

**"Nosotros tenemos tradiciones diferentes aquí Alicia. Mientras tú lleves ese anillo en tu dedo, él y tú están comprometidos en matrimonio. No es requisito preguntarlo".**

**Ella iba a tener una pequeña charla con Tarrant Hightopp.**

**Mirana sonrió torpemente. **

**"Bueno, podemos preocuparnos de eso más tarde. Creo que tenemos una ejecución a cual asistir".**

**La mayor parte de Wonderland tuvo que ser colocada en un amplio campo que se encontraba detrás del palacio. Esta no sería una ejecución normal, el cuerpo de Galarie había sido colocado sobre las llamas, al igual que la Sota, quien había sido decapitada por la mañana. Iracebeth estaba encadenada a un mástil que se encontraba sobre la hoguera, sería quemada viva.**

**A Alicia no le gustaba la muerte. Pero ver morir a una persona era una cosa menos de que preocuparse. **

**"Enciéndelo". Mirana ordenó desde donde se encontraba, al frente de la multitud, con Alicia, Tarrant y Robert. Alicia miró de reojo a Tarrant, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente las crecientes llamas.**

**"Usted y yo tenemos que hablar, señor." Ella murmuró en voz baja.**

**Tarrant sólo le dio una media sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos lejos del fuego.**

**Los gritos de Iracebeth llenaban el aire y Alicia tuvo que apartar la mirada. **

**La fiesta comenzó una vez que el cuerpo Iracebeth había sido quemado hasta las cenizas. La música venía de alguna parte y la gente empezó a bailar alegremente alrededor del fuego. Las mesas fueron dispuestas y los alimentos y las bebidas fueron servidas. La gente celebraba la muerte de los dos que había aterrorizado a su país. **

**En medio del caos, Mirana logro calmarlos lo suficiente como para anunciar que Alicia sería la nueva reina y puso su propia corona sobre la cabeza de la niña, antes de que se tambaleaba hacia atrás sobre Robert, medio borracho. Alicia lo encontró bastante divertido. **

**"¿Qué era eso de lo que teníamos que hablar?" Tarrant le preguntó, acercándose a ella con una copa de champán que ella tomó con alegría. **

**Ella lo arrastró lejos del ruido para poder hablar con él.**

**"Mirana dijo que tú y yo estamos comprometidos".**

**"Lo estamos". Él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.**

**"¿Tú no me dijiste eso?" **

**"Estabas a punto de ir a la batalla. Yo no creo que fuera el mejor momento para decírtelo".**

**"¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?" **

**"¿No quieres casarte conmigo, Alicia? ¿Por eso estás tan preocupada?" Le preguntó, con el ánimo un poco decaído. Alicia tomó un trago de su copa antes de colocarla en un costado, en busca de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.**

**"No digas eso Tarrant. Por supuesto que quiero. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a no estar informada de que estoy comprometida". Ella le dijo lentamente, acercándose a él para darle un beso. "No podía pensar en nada mejor que casarme contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ni siquiera pienses ni por un momento que yo no quiero."**

**Él sonrió y tiró de ella para darle un abrazo muy apretado.**

**"Reina Alicia. Vamos a bailar."**

……

**Aquí les dejo el último capítulo que ha publicado la autora. Espero que actualice pronto para poder continuar con esta excelente historia. **

**¡¿Qué tal la sorpresa que se llevó Alicia al saberse comprometida con Tarrant?**

**¡Qué les pareció la decisión de Mirana de dejar Wonderland para irse con Robert al mundo de arriba!**

**Reviews:**

**MarianHightopp: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad si es un poco complicado darte el tiempo necesario para poder traducir y actualizar pronto pero espero que les este gustando la historia que está a punto de llegar a su fin.

**Silvia_hightopp: **La verdad si, esa escena es de las más románticas y divertidas de la historia, ya me imagino la cara de diablillo de Tarrant! XD

**Lucia-nami 14: **Vaya sorpresa que se llevó Alicia con ese anillo de la buena suerte! XD

**Gravity: **Ya se, imagina que hubieran fallado en la puerta, otra cosa hubiera sido. Cierto, lo de la fuente me imagino a Tarrant como un niño pequeño haciendo travesuras. Pues vaya sorpresa que se llevó Alicia con el anillo de la buena suerte! XD Pues no andas tan perdida con lo de las fiestas! Muchas gracias y Saludos! =)

**Ahora;**

**¡¿Qué dirán los demás cuando se enteren del compromiso de Tarrant y Alicia?**

**¡¿Podrán ser "felices para siempre" después de que la Sota y las malvadas Reinas fueron eliminadas?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras y enredos!**


End file.
